The New Mission
by Pharaoh'sJewel
Summary: Ok, this is my first fic. It's about Yugi having a long lost sister who has special powers. They find out that someone is trying to unleash evil once more. And what about the new girl? YamiOC and others. COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The New Mission  
  
Hi people! This is my first fic so please understand. I am so happy that I can be here. So, in case my summary was a little vague, here's a new one. Yugi and friends are at the beach when they see a girl that turns out to be his long-lost sister. They find out that someone has warned her to be careful. So, his sister and this 'new' girl brings them up to a shrine in the clouds. But could it be possible that this new sister of Yugi's has some special powers? And what about the new girl in the gang? Who is this person that Yugi's sister was warned about? Could they be a new threat to the world? And, to find out the rest, you have to read it. I REALLY want your reviews. They make me happy. (Sniff) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! (Puppy dog eyes) Oh, and I don't own YuGiOh. There, happy now? So, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~ 10,000 miles above the earth's surface ~~  
  
Bakura reached the ancient shrine guarded by a family chosen by the gods. "Now, it is time to release ultimate chaos!"  
  
He opened the door of the shrine.  
  
"Give me the key to the ancient god's powers!"  
  
"How dare you intrude on sacred grounds," exclaimed the elder.  
  
"Give me the key now, old fool!" Bakura yelled.  
  
With that, he used his change of heart magic card.  
  
"Ha ha ha, yes now come to me. Give me the key," Bakura said with pure menace in his eyes.  
  
"No grandpa!" yelled a voice.  
  
The poor elder named Hochi had no choice. In a deep trance, he unlocked the many locks that guard the ancient key. He picked it up and carried it over to Bakura.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Now I will rule the world! There will be no one to stop me!" Suddenly, a boy, Ryushi, jumped out at Bakura, and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"How dare you dishonor my family!" he yelled. Then Ryushi's eyes turned a vivid red. Then there was a huge gust of wind and Bakura was knocked unconscious. But unfortunately, most of his energy supply was drained because of the great force used to knock Bakura off his feet. Then he closed his eyes and toppled to the floor.  
  
~~ At the beach ~~  
  
"Surf's up!" yelled Tristan and Duke together.  
  
"Yeah! Let's hit the waves," said Joey grabbing his surfboard.  
  
"Do you want to go in, Tea?" asked Yugi. "No, I'll just stay here with Serenity, Tomoya and Mai," she replied.  
  
"Do you think they can swim if they fall off?" asked Serenity nervously.  
  
"Sure, they'll be fine. After all, Joey did swim down once to save Yugi, remember?" said Mai.  
  
"Oh yeah," Serenity said.  
  
"Anyway, nothing can go wrong as long as we are together," said Tomoya. They watched the boys clambering onto their boards, when they all came back screaming.  
  
"Or not," said Tomoya.  
  
"AHH! It's a big salami!" shouted Joey.  
  
"No, tsunami!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
They all made it safely back onto the beach. They turned around and gasped. Someone was standing on the waves with no board! The girl was tall with red hair. She was just standing there as if she did this every day! But maybe she does do it everyday... Joey couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there, like the rest of them, with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Did you? Did I? Did you just see that?!" he stuttered  
  
"Yeah, hope its all some illusion," said Duke.  
  
"This is no illusion," said Yugi. The waves crashed down on the shore. The girl did a flip and landed on the beach on her feet. She spotted them looking at her and walked over. As she was coming over, the boys started balking away. The girls however, stood their ground.  
  
"Hi. I'm Yuri,"  
  
"H...hi Yuri," stammered Tea.  
  
"Umm, what was that you pulled just now?" asked Mai  
  
"Oh, you saw that? Well it was uh... something for a water-ski competition, yeah," said Yuri nervously.  
  
"Really? That's so cool," said Serenity.  
  
She looked over at Tomoya.  
  
"Tomoya? Is that you? I haven't seen you for ages!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's been too long. How are you? You look great!"  
  
"Thanks. I've been working out. Where are the boys?"  
  
"Oh them, they thought you were some kind of ghost," Mai said. "Hey you guys! Come on out and meet Yuri,"  
  
The boys carefully edged their way out of their hiding place. "I'm Joey," he said, "and this is Tristan, Duke, and Yugi. She turned her head toward Yugi so fast that she cricked her neck. . "Did you say Yugi?" He nodded  
  
Yuri's eyes and mouth opened real wide. She looked like she was about to faint  
  
"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it! I've finally found my brother!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  
They all stared at her, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"You're kidding right?" asked Joey.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yugi, I never knew you had a sister," said Tea.  
  
"Neither did I," said Yugi. "I was always your sister. After mom and dad died, our uncle took me away. He didn't want Yugi, so he sent him to Grandpa. Is he still alive, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, it was horrible at uncle's house! I was only three, and he made me do many chores. Auntie didn't help either. She kept saying to make a good girl, you make them start working at a very early stage. It was all nonsense to me. Then one day, when I was ten, I ran away and got lost in the woods. I had a few supplies with me, but it was not enough to fulfill all the travel needs. Then Master Kinshrew found me lying there one day. He saw the power in me and took me to his dojo where I learned..." Yuri paused and struggled to make the decision of telling them or not. "An ancient technique called Kinshi Ryo. It teaches you different skills that suit your benefit. Master Kinshrew found my great strength was water. Therefore, I trained under the water master, Jin Can. I trained so hard, so long, so I would have enough power to find you. That's what you all saw earlier. It wasn't for a competition. I was practicing the ancient power of water," Yuri concluded.  
  
They all stared at her. Except for Tomoya. "So you weren't practicing for a water-ski competition?" asked Serenity.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Y...Yuri! I remember! I remember when..." his voice faltered.  
  
"Our parents died? Oh, I was hoping you would!" She ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Hey... not to ruin the reunion or anything, but how old are you?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm thirteen,"  
  
"Really? You seem so young to have gone through so much," said Tea.  
  
"Yuri, you got accepted at Master Kinshrew's dojo? I remember when I went there. I studied the art of wind under Jin Shun, Jin Can's brother. Have you met him?"  
  
"Yeah, and do you know what he said? Before I left for here, he said to be careful, and that a new evil will be unleashed. I was kind of confused. He also said that someone will steal the key and unleash the evil force that the gods locked away for many years," Yuri concluded.  
  
"Are you serious! No way. It is impossible without getting past Ryushi's family! Unless... the guy found a way to defeat them! This is terrible," Tomoya exclaimed clutching her face.  
  
"Hey, would you mind telling the rest of us what you're talking about?" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Yeah," said Tristan and Duke together.  
  
"We'll show you," said Yuri.  
  
With that, she and Tomoya raised their arms and muttered some weird words. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. Mai and Serenity held on to Joey. Then somehow they all left the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd you like it? Please tell me if it was good or not! Okay, I'll try to update ASAP. R&R! 


	2. chapter 2

Ok, people, where r the reviews? (Sigh) I hate waiting for them. Authors reading this know how I feel. YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Sigh) Sorry, I luv all u who did review...thanks...So, I don't own YuGiOh, but y' all know that...right? At least, I hope you do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They all ended up at the shrine where Ryushi's family lived.  
  
"That was so cool!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
"You got to teach us that sometime," said Tristan. Yuri and Tomoya smiled.  
  
"Maybe we will," Tomoya said. Suddenly, someone screamed.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" asked Yugi anxiously.  
  
"N...no I am not okay. If you haven't noticed, we're standing on a cloud!"  
  
Everyone except Yuri and Tomoya looked down. Indeed whatever ground that they felt before they got here has long since disappeared. Tristan was so scared that he jumped on Duke and landed on his outstretched arms.  
  
"Come on, we have no time to talk about the ground," said Yuri impatiently. She and Tomoya started walking toward the ancient building. The others quickly followed.  
  
"So explain this to me again," said Yugi to Yuri. "Some one has broken into this shrine?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's not all. If whoever broke in gets the key, will have the power to unlock the evil that the ancient gods locked away for so many years." Yuri explained.  
  
They all walked the rest of the way in silence. Then Yami spoke up 'This may be very dangerous Yugi. Do you still want to go with it? I can take over if you want,'  
  
'No, it's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me,' Yugi replied. When they finally reached the shrine steps, Yuri told them that they had to remove their shoes because it was sacred property. They did as they were told and removed their shoes. They walked up the steps, Yuri and Tomoya leading, and opened the door. Suddenly, something came whizzing past their heads. An arrow. It landed about one inch away from Duke's barefoot.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!" he yelled grabbing his foot. Then from the shadows a figure appeared.  
  
"Ryushi!" said Yuri and Tomoya simultaneously.  
  
"Umi! Tomoya! It's great to see you again!" Ryushi said.  
  
"Umi?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh, it was my name at the dojo, it means water," Yuri explained.  
  
"Ryushi, what happened? Why did you shoot that arrow at us?" asked Tomoya.  
  
"Well, it's long story. You all better come inside," he said. "I hope you removed your shoes," he added.  
  
They all walked inside and gasped when they saw the inside of the shrine. It was a large dimly lit room that contained many pictures of different gods. In the middle of the room was a miniature house. It had lamps burning around it. And on the floor was,  
  
"Bakura," Tristan groaned.  
  
"Ryushi, what's Bakura doing here?" asked Mai.  
  
"I'm going to tell you about that. Come over here and sit," he ordered. After he saw that they were comfortable and listening, he started.  
  
"It all started this morning. We woke up as usual and started our morning prayers. Then, the door burst open and in came a freaky looking guy. That was you friend Bakura. Well, he said to give him the key. Grandpa, on ancient orders, refused to give it up. But then, Bakura used his change of heart card and grandpa had no choice! Bakura took the key and was about to leave, when he said things like he's going to rule the world, and no one is going to stop him. That's when I got really mad. I jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. I then used my psychic power to knock him unconscious," Ryushi said. "And he's been that way ever since," he added.  
  
"So what happened to grandpa Hochi?" asked Yuri anxiously. She knew his health was failing and he was getting old, but she knew that he was very strong in the heart.  
  
"Well, as soon as I was finished with Bakura, the rest of my family and I went to the back room. Then grandma Amana used her special herbs to heal grandpa, because what I didn't tell you was that Bakura sent grandpa's spirit into the shadow realm," Ryushi said. He then turned away and silently sobbed. The rest of them just sat there as if their brain was shocked. 'Yugi, Bakura is now more dangerous than ever,' said Yami. "I have to talk to Ryushi. Let me take over now,'  
  
"Okay," Yugi said. "I think you'll be able to figure this out," With that, Yami took over.  
  
"Ryushi, bring me to your grandfather," Yami said standing up. Ryushi turned around and gasped.  
  
"Pharaoh! You have returned! We have waited so long for this day. Oh, my family will be most pleased," Ryushi bowed down.  
  
"Ryushi, what are you talking about?" asked Yuri. "My brother's no pharaoh,"  
  
"Umi, you have much to learn. I'll teach you some other time, but now, I must obey the pharaoh's command," Ryushi said. He got up and started to lead Yami to the back room. The rest of them got up as well.  
  
"No, you all stay here, especially you Yuri. I don't want you to see this," said Yami.  
  
"Humph! I wanted my brother to be nice, but I should have expected something like this," she pouted. They all smiled. Ryushi continued to lead Yami to the back room. When they got inside the low ceiling room, Yami took one look at Hochi and closed his eyes. 'This is just awful,' said Yugi.  
  
'We have got to stop Bakura'  
  
'Yes, or else who knows what will happen' replied Yami. 'I'll try to use the puzzle to bring Hochi back' Yami walked over and placed his hand on the old man's forehead. Then, he muttered some words and the millennium symbol burned on Yami's forehead. Ryushi was nervous. His eyes darted back and forth from Yami to his grandfather. Then a sudden movement forced Ryushi's eyes to lock on his grandfather. Hochi's eyes were starting to open. Then his hand was clenching and unclenching. Suddenly the old man woke up and looked into the eyes of his rescuer. When he realized who he was, his eyes opened wide.  
  
"P...pharaoh!" The old man got up to bow down, but Yami stopped him.  
  
"It's all right. I just want to know how you're feeling," said Yami.  
  
"The...the king wants to know how I'm feeling!" Hochi squealed his eyes filling up with tears. "I am fine pharaoh, but what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Call me Yami. My sister and her friend transported my friends and me here. When I learned of your misfortune, I came to this room to do my best to help you," Yami said.  
  
"Oh great pharaoh. I... mean Yami. Thank you ever so much. I thought that I would be trapped there forever. If it weren't for you... I shiver to think what would happen," Hochi said.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of fast approaching footsteps.  
  
"Yugi!" gasped Tea. "We... tried... but he..."  
  
"Yugi, what Tea is trying to say is that Bakura escaped!" said Serenity.  
  
Their eyes were wide with fear. Yami got up quickly. Too quickly. He bonked his head against the ceiling.  
  
"OW!" he yelled rubbing his head. He could see stars in his eyes, and tears were streaming out.  
  
"Yami! Oh, are you okay?" asked Hochi. "Ryushi get him an ice pack! Oh my goodness, the king!" Hochi yelled. He looked like a scared duck. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's no time for that!" he growled. "We've got to catch Bakura!" They all ran out of the room careful not to bang their heads. When they got to the doors of the shrine, they saw Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Joey chasing Bakura.  
  
"BAKURA STOP!" yelled Yami. The rest of them soon followed. They ran and ran for what seemed like miles. Then they saw Bakura stop in front of another shrine. But this one was strange. It was covered in darkness.  
  
"Bakura! This is the end!" shouted Tomoya.  
  
"Hehehe. No, it's just the beginning," Bakura smiled evilly. With that, he went inside.  
  
"Let's follow him!" shouted Joey. They entered the dark shrine. They ran to the largest room. The room Bakura was in. They got there just in time to see Bakura unlock an ancient box. The key fit perfectly, and the box creaked open.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Ryushi and Tomoya. There was complete silence. Suddenly dark shadows darted across the room and out the door. All of their eyes were on the shadows. But one pair of eyes was focused on Bakura.  
  
"Uh... guys. I think we have a problem," said Duke nervously. They all turned around and gasped. Bakura was glowing a bright yellow. But that's not the worst part. He was floating right for them... smiling his evil smile. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok people, how'd you like? I just reread it and even I like it! So, what's gonna happen next...even I dunno! Hehehehe...anyways, read and review! Your advice and encouragement is greatly appreciated. ^___^ Keep 'em coming!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hi ya'll! Feelin' good today. So, where are all your REVIEWS!!!! Rrrrrg!! Anyway, I was really bored so I decided to write some new chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. There. That felt great.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"B.. Bakura?" whimpered Tea.  
  
Bakura did not respond. Instead, his evil smile grew wider and wider until it could not get any wider. Then, his eyes started turning a bright red. Suddenly, jets of red light shot from them.  
  
"RUN!!!!"  
  
They ran, all the way to the doors of the shrine. They were almost out when ten dark shadows leapt out at them and blocked their way out.  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?" asked Mai.  
  
"I think we have to beat them, but how?" asked Tristan. Suddenly duel disks appeared on all of their arms, with their dueling decks.  
  
"Excellent!" shouted Joey. He summoned his Flame Swordsman.  
  
"Go Flame swordsman attack!" Joey's monster attacked and destroyed the first shadow. Next, Mai summoned her Harpies.  
  
"Go attack now my Harpies!" Mai's monster attacked and destroyed the second shadow.  
  
"Now its time for my ultimate beast. Slypher will defeat the rest of these shadows," said Yami.  
  
"Go Slypher the Sky Dragon!! ATTACK!" Yami's monster defeated the remaining shadows.  
  
"All right! Way to go Yugi!" shouted Duke.  
  
"Uh guys this isn't the time to be celebrating," said Tea pointing to Bakura. Bakura was still gaining on them. Suddenly, he disappeared.  
  
"Whew! Glad that's over," said Joey. "Hey, want to grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Count on Joey to think of food when we're in danger," They laughed and turned to leave when something else was blocking the way.  
  
"Oh great, now what?" asked Yuri. As the thing moved into the light, they found that it was Bakura.  
  
"Now I have you all where I want you," he said. He got ready to launch another attack. His eyes turned red again.  
  
"Thanks for dropping by, hope you all like the shadow realm," Bakura said. With that, his eyes began to shoot red lights when...  
  
"STOP!" yelled Yami. He held his palm facing Bakura. Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Yami began to glow red, as Bakura did before. Then his palm started to shoot out fire. Yami's eyes were wide with surprise. Then he carefully extended the other palm. For a minute, nothing happened, but then that palm also started to shoot out fire...all of them, aiming straight for Bakura.  
  
"NOO!" he yelled.  
  
The lights hit Bakura at full force and Bakura vanished. Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Yuri spoke up.  
  
"I never knew that you had that power," she said.  
  
"Looks like we have another member," said Tomoya.  
  
"We should contact Master Kinshrew," said Ryushi.  
  
"No, we have no time for that. We still have to defeat Bakura," Yami said.  
  
"But didn't we just kick his butt?" asked Joey.  
  
"We may have for now, but I still sense his spirit," Yami said solemnly.  
  
"Huh?" said Serenity.  
  
"Well, it seems that Bakura is still out there somewhere," Yami said looking up.  
  
"What I really want to know is how you were able to do that fire thing with your hand," said Mai.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Joey.  
  
"I don't know how I did that myself," said Yami.  
  
"C.. can we talk about this later? I am freezing! After all, we are 10,000 miles up," shivered Tea.  
  
"Tea's right, we should go inside," said Duke.  
  
"Okay let's go," said Yami.  
  
~~ Back at the Shrine~~ It was late and everybody went to the rooms that Hochi and Amana provided, everyone except Yami. He hung back until everyone had went to their rooms to ask Hochi something he had wanted to ask since they got back from the other shrine. He waited until the right moment, and asked.  
  
"Hochi," said Yami sitting down. "What was the shrine we just went to called?"  
  
"Ah, that my king," said Hochi also sitting down. "is the Shrine of Darkness. It has many dark evils and things you cannot possibly imagine. I always warned Ryushi and his father never to go near there,"  
  
"But how did it get there? Who made it?"  
  
"Well Yami now that you have asked, I might as well tell you the whole thing. Long ago, when this shrine was not yet built, there was an evil force so strong you can't even imagine. Anyway, an evil god named Mokushari controlled this force. He used it to destroy any villages, kingdoms, and towns that did not respect him. He destroyed over one thousand of them all over the world. Then all of the other gods thought that enough is enough. They gathered their forces and destroyed Mokushari. But they could not destroy his evil forces. So they built a special box that could be opened only with a special key, and locked Mokushari's evil inside. They placed that box inside of Mokushari's personal shrine, the Shrine of Darkness, and locked it there for all eternity. But one last quest remained. Where to put the key? Well, they figured that they could not leave it inside Mokushari's shrine because it was just too risky. So they built this shrine and placed the key in here. If that box was ever opened, then the evil will come out and terrorize the world once again. So they then picked a special family to guard the key from generation to generation. I am an ancestor of that same family that was chosen," Hochi concluded.  
  
' Wow, so this shrine is much more than it seems, right Yami?' asked Yugi. Yami nodded. 'Yes, we must do all that we can to protect this family, or the world might be in danger,'  
  
"Hochi, what about my 'powers'" asked Yami.  
  
"Ah, I was sure you would ask that. Well, it seems that you were chosen by the gods at that moment you played you duel monsters card. Slypher the Sky dragon,"  
  
"One last question, why was Bakura glowing that eerie yellow?" "It was said that whoever opened the box and is in favor of Mokushari, would gain powers almost equal to his,"  
  
"I see. Thank you for telling me this. It was important that you did," Yami said as he got up to leave.  
  
"OH! The pharaoh is thanking me!" squealed Hochi. Then he fainted with a smile on his face. Yami rolled his eyes and muttered, "Some things never change" When Yami got to his room, Yugi took over. He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He thought about every thing that happened, Bakura unlocking that box, and gaining power. 'I even gained my own power' he thought. He got up and thought 'Hmm, I need my pajamas' Then suddenly it appeared. "Cool" he said out loud to himself. He pulled on the pants and began to pull on his pajama shirt, when some one opened the door.  
  
"Yugi?" It was Yuri. Suddenly, Yuri saw what Yugi was doing and covered her eyes.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" Yugi shouted turning red.  
  
"I... I am sorry," Yuri said laughing as she got out. Yugi sighed and quickly pulled on his shirt. He opened the door and stood face to face with Yuri. Almost face to face, anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you Yuri," Yugi said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I should have knocked. You were right, sorry," Yuri said looking at the ground.  
  
"What did you come here for anyway?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that if you have any questions about your powers you can ask me. After all, I am experienced."  
  
"Oh really? Then can you answer some of my questions?" Yugi asked hopefully. Yuri's face brightened. "Sure! I was kind of hoping you would ask," They walked inside Yugi's room. Yuri sat on the floor and Yugi sat on the bed.  
  
"Well, first of all, I want to know what power I got. For example, yours is water, Tomoya's is wind, and Ryushi's is psychic," asked Yugi.  
  
"Quite obviously, I think you might have developed fire powers. In my own opinion it is one of the best ones," said Yuri. "But I have a question of my own. Why did grandpa Hochi call you pharaoh? That's why I really came here,"  
  
"Umm... I don't know if I should tell you," said Yugi nervously.  
  
'Go on and tell her, she's your sister,' said Yami.  
  
'Okay,' Yugi said.  
  
"All right, well it's a long story. One day, a couple of years back, our Grandpa came back from an expedition in Egypt. He and his friend Arthur Hawkins discovered an ancient connection to duel monsters and ancient Egypt. Well, when he came back, he gave me a golden box he found. Inside were many pieces. Like a puzzle," Yugi said holding his puzzle. "I put it together and found that it was a connection from ancient times to the present. I also found that there was a spirit inside the puzzle. That spirit was the pharaoh of ancient Egypt. King Yami. So you see, I'm not really the pharaoh, the guy you saw earlier was the pharaoh," he concluded.  
  
"Oh that's so cool, I have one last comment before I go to bed," said Yuri leaning forward to whisper. "I think that Yami is way better looking than you!"  
  
"Argh! OUT! Get out!" he roared.  
  
"Okay, okay," Yuri said laughing. Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed too.  
  
"Goodnight Yugi,"  
  
"Goodnight Yuri,"  
  
"Oh, and don't tell Yami I said that he's... you know,"  
  
"I think he already heard," Yugi said laughing. With that, she got up and left the room. Yugi watched her walk into the darkness. He closed the door and climbed into bed.  
  
' Your sister is really something else!' chuckled Yami.  
  
'Yeah,' said Yugi. 'Oh! I forgot to put the puzzle away. Aww, I don't want to get out of bed,' he thought. He reached out toward the coat stand. 'Come here,' he thought. Suddenly, it came to him.  
  
"This is so cool!" He stretched out his other hand toward the puzzle. It levitated and landed neatly on a hook.  
  
"Wow, this power of mine could come in handy some time," With that, he made the lamp shut off, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, Yugi gets some special powers and we're all impressed. NOT! I hate that midget more than Tea! Well...I think I hate Tea more... and Serenity...but STILL! (Sorry all you Tea/Yugi/Serenity fans. I couldn't resist!) Ok, let's see...I'm gonna update my profile soon and it'll have this info on it...I'm also gonna change some things and stuffs. Oh, and at the very end, I'll put a little note of remorse of this Tea/Yugi/Serenity bashing...hehehe But understand that there is NO BASHING IN THIS FIC! NONE WHAT SO EVER! Okay... I'm really hyper and happy and things related. So, before I type anything more than I want to say and before my Yami side takes over, I want to say...READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. chapter 4

Okay, hi. Bored, bored, bored. You know, this is like my only form of entertainment. So...can u guys make me happy and review??? (Yawn) PLEASE? K, I do not own YuGiOh. (Yawn) (Sigh) MAKE ME HAPPY!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi woke up suddenly to a very loud noise. 'That's funny,' he thought, ' is Joey muttering about doughnuts or something?' He sat up. 'Nah, that's too loud, even for Joey, and I swear I closed this window before going to sleep,'  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
'Hey, that sort of sounds like a roar. Is there some kind of danger?' Thinking the word danger gave him the chills. 'Maybe its Bakura!' He wrestled with the sheets, trying to get out of bed. He changed into his clothes and ran outside. When he got out there, he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there in the middle of the courtyard was a huge duel monster. It was Obelisk the Tormentor and its master... Seto Kiaba. Yugi walked out into the sunlight, 'Why does he have his Egyptian God card out unless... he's dueling. But who?' When he found out the answer, he nearly choked. It was Yuri.  
  
"Yuri! What are you doing? Do you know who you're up against?!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows him, its Kiaba. I just want to find out how good of a duelist he really is," Yuri explained.  
  
"I'm much better than you. Who is this girl anyway Yugi? Your girlfriend?" asked Kiaba.  
  
"She's my sister Kiaba. Leave her alone," he said quietly.  
  
"Aw Yugi, I want to show this loser what its like to..."  
  
"No, you will not duel Kiaba. Forfeit now," said Yugi.  
  
"NO WAY! I want to beat him. I know I can, you just have to believe in me," she said. Her eyes had such a pleading look that Yugi just had to let her. He nodded.  
  
"Hey! What's all the racket?" shouted Joey rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh look, its monkey pants, I can't believe you wear monkey pajamas Wheeler," Kiaba sneered. "But then again, you are a monkey so I guess its just right," Joey turned his head to look at the speaker.  
  
"Kiaba. I thought as much. What are you doing here?" Joey imagined himself in a monkey costume. But that only succeeded in getting him angrier than he already was. [If he could get angrier.]  
  
"Joey?" It was Mai, followed by Tea, Serenity, and Tomoya.  
  
"What's going on here? What's with the gigantic duel monster? And why is Kiaba here?" Tea asked.  
  
'Man, that girl can run her mouth in a marathon, and never get tired.' Joey thought.  
  
"I will answer all of your geeky questions when I'm through with this girl," said Kiaba turning back to the duel.  
  
"Go Obelisk attack her Dark Magician Girl now!  
  
'Dark Magician Girl? Hey, isn't that my card?' thought Yugi.  
  
"Not so fast Slim, you just triggered my Dark Magician Girl's special ability. She is able to bring back one magic card from anyone's graveyard and bring it to his or her hand. So I bring back your Reflector Hole. Go!" Then Obelisk's attack was held in a giant reflector.  
  
"Now, I can redirect you attack right back at you! Go Reflector Hole! Redirect Kiaba's attack!"  
  
The reflector redirected Kiaba's attack and took away the remainder of his life points. Everyone stood there amazed. The noise had even awoken Tristan and Duke, who were heavy sleepers, and they stood there bewildered that a thirteen year old had beaten the "unbeatable" Seto Kiaba. But then again, Yugi had beaten him when he was fifteen, but that was with Exodia. Yuri had no powerful monster. She relied on the heart of the cards to win the duel.  
  
"Y... Yuri! You won! You really actually won! I knew you would!" cheered Yugi.  
  
"Ha ha! Told you!" she ran over and gave Yugi a hug that only a sister could.  
  
"I hope you are all done celebrating. Then maybe I can answer some of your dumb questions," said Kiaba. He was always mad upon loosing, because Yugi beat him more than one time.  
  
"Okay Kiaba, since you want to answer some questions, who invited you to come here in the first place?" asked Tea.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I'm yelling at my associate, the next I'm up on a cloud dueling a kid. But there is one thing I found out. I have developed some kind of special power. Here let me show you," With that, he stretched out his hand toward Joey and concentrated.  
  
"What are you doing Kiaba? Whatever it is, its not... AHH!" said Joey. Joey was levitating high in the air. Kiaba moved his hand upward and Joey kept moving up.  
  
"Stop Kiaba," They all turned around.  
  
"Put my brother down," Serenity said angrily. Kiaba obeyed and hastily apologized.  
  
"So how did you like my demonstration?" asked Kiaba with a sneer to Yugi. "Don't you wish you had a power like that Yugi?"  
  
"No, because I already have it," He did the same thing as Kiaba and levitated him.  
  
"Ha, Ha! That's what you get Kiaba. That's right, who's the puppy dog now? Huh?!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Be quiet Wheeler" Kiaba sneered. He used his own power to bring himself down again.  
  
"I have questions of my own to be answered. Who can answer them?" Kiaba said.  
  
"Come with me Kiaba," Yuri said. "I'll bring you to Hochi,"  
  
~~ Inside the shrine~~  
  
"So you're saying that this old man can answer my questions?" whispered Kiaba.  
  
"Yup, and show your respect. He is much older than you," Yuri added.  
  
"Ah, Seto! I knew that you would eventually be brought here," Hochi said.  
  
'How did he know my name?' He kind of looks like my old associate, Ghansly. I don't trust him,' Kiaba thought.  
  
"I know you don't trust me. But you need to listen to me. It is very important," Hochi said solemnly. That caught Kiaba's attention. 'He...can read minds? Obviously this old man is much more than he seems.' He sat down.  
  
"Talk,"  
  
"Well, it is sort of complicated. Let's start at the beginning." Hochi said. Yugi didn't want to stay and listen. He knew the story. He asked Yuri a question.  
  
"Yuri, when did you get a deck?" Yugi asked knowing the answer. "I sort of borrowed your deck. I...I was going to give it back," she said nervously. "Don't yell at me Yugi,"  
  
"Yell at you? I wasn't going to yell at you Yuri, but if you wanted to borrow my deck you could have asked,"  
  
"That's the thing. I tried to wake you up, but you were out like a log. So I just helped myself to your deck. Now that you mention it, I have to say that it is really strong,"  
  
"Well, it had to be if I wanted to be first place at Battle City and Duelist's Kingdom," Yuri's eyes opened wide.  
  
"You won Battle City and Duelist's Kingdom? You beat Kaiba and Pegasus?!" Yuri asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yup, I'm surprised that you haven't heard the news on the media," Yugi said proudly.  
  
"No, I was at the dojo, remember? There isn't much news circulating around there,"  
  
"Hey! Could you two keep it down over there?" asked Joey. "We're trying to listen to Gramp's explanation,"  
  
'That's right,' Yugi thought ' I forgot that you guys weren't there when I got my explanation.'  
  
"Kiaba, you were brought here because of your card." Hochi said.  
  
"You mean Obelisk?" asked Kiaba.  
  
"Yes. There is one more card out there. But I don't know remember who holds it," Everybody looked at each other thinking the same name in their minds.  
  
'Could it be?' said Yugi to Yami. 'Marik?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, like, isn't it SUSPENSEFUL? Maybe, maybe not... Hehe... So, no spoilers and/or anything of the sort. Ya, so I'm really busy during the week, so sorry if I can't update faster. I'm trying as hard as I can! Okay, so... um...READ AND REVIEW! Ok, let's see, by the 7th chapter, the disclaimers will be slightly more interesting if it isn't already. Okay, so, once more...READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (P.s. sorry with the spelling of Kaiba. I tried to change it, but I...uh, didn't remember to save, so bear with me. You guys get the basic idea though right?) 


	5. chapter 5

Hi ya'll! So, thanks to all you who reviewed! Yay! Thanks again! So...now, where was I? Ah yes, this is chapter 5 (as if u didn't know) and like I hope u like!  
  
To: DayDreamerz: U really thought it was funny? Yay! Thanks! (Sniff)Don't u just love getting reviews and people telling you that ur funny? Ya, I like it! I can't wait to finish "To Love For Life" I only got to read the first chapter and part of the second. Sorry! That's going to be like FIRST on my agenda. (I have EXTREME short-term memory, so I have to write it down...LOL! DayDreamerz: -_-;)  
  
To: KuramaandHieiforever: FINALLY, you decide to show ur face. LOL! So, u got my review. Yes, you are really funny, though; I get this feeling that u don't like Yami... is...that...true? If it is...NOOO! (Huff...puff) Well anyway, hope u keep reviewing! It's nice to hear from u again. ^___^ Oh, we all miss u here @ school...even M.M (think of someone "mean") U___U.  
  
And to all of my beloved other reviewers...I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU! So, keep reviewing and make me happy...U ARE ALL MY SLAVES! (Sike! I wish...)  
  
And to everyone else who is reading this, I will HOPEFULLY be able to update on Fridays, which means that you'll probably see it on like, Saturday. So keep looking on those days! And if there isn't a chapter up by AT LEAST Sunday/Monday, then that means I'm busy with tests and stuff and, of course, homework. SO! (What was the point of this speech?) Like I don't own YuGiOh and things of the sort. (Unfortunately...) Wow, what a long disclaimer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Yami, could Marik be the next one to be sent up here with powers?' asked Yugi nervously.  
  
'It is very well possible. I mean, check out the pattern. First us, then Kaiba, I'm pretty sure that Marik could be next because he has the final card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. (or is it Rah?) And when he does, we have to be ready,' Yami said.  
  
"Hey Yugi," asked Mai. "Marik could be coming here next?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yeah, it's a very high chance,"  
  
Mai shivered. She remembered when Marik trapped her mind in the shadow realm. 'It was so dark and lonely.' She thought 'And Yugi helped me come back' she thought happily. ' I owe him a big favor,'  
  
"Children!" called Hochi. "It is time for breakfast!"  
  
They all assembled in the grand dining room, and spectacled in wonder that this old building could have anything so magnificent. It had a crystal chandelier, and a very long dining table. Obviously, this was where they would be dining during their stay here.  
  
All right!" shouted Joey, Tristan, and Duke.  
  
Though it was magnificent, they were surprised to see that there were no chairs. Just purple mats on the ground. They all plopped themselves onto a mat. Unfortunately, Joey was stuck sitting next to Kaiba. They both gave each other a dark look and sat down.  
  
"Joey, what's your problem?" asked Mai sitting down next to him.  
  
"It's Kaiba, I think he's going to poison me!" he whispered.  
  
"Really, now," said Kaiba overhearing. He wore that smirk. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Just sit and be pretty Kaiba, I'll rearrange your face later."  
  
Mai laughed. "If he poisons you, he'll have me to answer to," she whispered.  
  
'Huh?' thought Joey. 'Does this mean what I think it means? Does Mai... like me? Yes! I think I'll talk to Yugi about it later,'  
  
'Joey,' thought Mai 'haven't you caught on yet that I... I like you? When will that thick skull of yours melt? Knucklehead.'  
  
Mai got up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. See ya!"  
  
She left the room.  
  
"I think I'll go with her and tell her the truth,' thought Joey.  
  
"I'm going for a walk too," he said getting up.  
  
'I think its finally going to happen. I knew it would!' Thought Yugi smiling.  
  
~~ Later ~~  
  
Yugi was taking a walk and accidentally walked in on a very private moment. It was too dark to see clearly but he saw the outlines of Joey and Mai holding hands and kissing. Yugi quickly walked away as quiet as he could and ran to his room.  
  
'I never thought it would happen so soon!'  
  
'Neither did I but I'm glad it did,' said Yami.  
  
'Oh? And why is that?'  
  
'Because I could sense that Mai was kind of aggravated that Joey didn't realize that she liked him,'  
  
'Oh,'  
  
'Yugi, let's not interfere with their personal lives. Let's talk about Marik and Bakura,'  
  
'Yeah, you're right. If Marik does get sent up here, he'll have to learn to cooperate with us. Though, I don't think anyone will be forgiving him anytime soon.'  
  
"Yes, but we'll have to if we want to stop Bakura.'  
  
'Yami, do you think that Kiaba was trying to be friends with us?'  
  
'Yes, but like you said, after all the things he did to us, no one will want to cooperate with him. But if we somehow do, we will be able to stop Bakura that much faster. But I think that it will take some time, and time we don't have. I mean look, Kiaba just popped out of nowhere, so how can we expect Marik?' They were both silent for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yugi? Are you in there?" It was Joey.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Joey opened the door. Yugi was glad to see that he was alone. He shut the door behind him.  
  
"Yugi, I need to talk to you,"  
  
Yugi was nervous. Maybe he wanted to talk about Mai, Yugi wasn't sure if that was a department he was sure in. "Sure, about what?"  
  
"About Marik,"  
  
"Oh," Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm not gonna be friends with that psycho if he comes here. I mean look, he took over Tea and my minds and trapped Mai's in the shadow realm, and he was also trying to do you in by getting your puzzle. I can't cooperate with him. Yugi, you understand right?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Joey, I understand fully, I feel the same way. But Marik is no more of a threat to us. Our new threat is Bakura."  
  
"Oh yeah, I got to tell you something. I think I have developed special powers too,"  
  
"Really? Show them to me!"  
  
Joey held out his hand and concentrated on a book. Suddenly, it came whizzing past Yugi's nose and crashed into Joey's head. Yugi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah Joey, you got powers but I think you need to practice some more," Yugi said laughing.  
  
"Argh. Whatever." Joey said rubbing his nose. "Oh, and one more thing I have to tell you. You're the only person I'm going to tell," Joey said. He leaned forward to whisper, "I'm going out with Mai,"  
  
Joey expected Yugi to be surprised.  
  
"I know Joey. I uh, accidentally walked in on you both... you know."  
  
"WHAT? Aww, it doesn't matter. You're my best friend and I hope you aren't gonna go tell everyone. Unless Mai wants to tell everyone," Joey looked like he was about to choke. "I can't let everyone know, I gotta stop Mai! Heeheehee." With that, he ran out of the room giggling.  
  
'Wow,' thought Yugi 'I'm glad Joey thinks of me as such a good friend that he'll tell me one of the greatest secrets he told me to keep. And I will'  
  
~~ Outside ~~  
  
"Wow, what a view!" said Tea.  
  
They were sitting outside gazing at the stars.  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't see this many from my window on Tokyo," said Tomoya.  
  
"What is Tokyo?" asked Ryushi.  
  
"Tokyo," started Tomoya. "Is like, the best place there is. In spring, there are cherry blossoms, and in winter it is like freezing cold. Tokyo is also the capital city of the country, Japan. Since it is a city, it is kind of polluted so you couldn't see that many stars."  
  
'She sounds like a textbook,' thought Tristan. (-_-;)  
  
"Ah! So that is what Tokyo is. I often used to hear father talk about going there someday," said Ryushi.  
  
They all walked inside. Once they were, Joey said,  
  
"Used to? What happened? Are your parents dead?"  
  
"JOEY!!"  
  
"Joey, you are the most insensitive jerk I have ever met,"  
  
"No, it's okay. Yeah, my parents are dead. They died during an attack by some kappas. They defended well but the leader got them. That's why, when grandpa was in the shadow realm, I was very upset. I just couldn't loose another family member."  
  
Everybody was silent for a moment. Then Yugi spoke up.  
  
"I know what it's like to loose a family member. I lost my parents too. Yuri too," Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. They realized that they had left the door open, and Tomoya went to close it.  
  
"Wow," she said. "I didn't know it gets so cold up here,"  
  
"Once you are used to it, you don't really mind," said Ryushi.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to sleep," said Duke.  
  
"Why, Duke? Do you need your beauty rest?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Very funny Tristan. No, because one of us is about to fall asleep on the spot," he pointed to Serenity whose eyelids were drooping.  
  
"I'm fine you guys" she said but right after that, she yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Duke. Good night everyone!" said Yuri.  
  
Everyone reluctantly got up and went to his or her room. Once Yugi got to his room, he had barely locked the door, when he heard screams. He ran outside and ran into the dim hallway light. It took a while for his eyes to adjust but when it did, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Bakura, and he was closing in on the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwuhahahaha! Sorry to all you Bakura fan girls out there. (If there are any) Bakura is the, you know, EVIL one. Ryou is the good one. Hope u people like humor, romance, and action/adventure all rolled into one! Hey, guess what I love a little less than Yami? REVIEWS! Haha! What a coincidence! (NOT!!) So, now that u know what I like...maybe u can give me some of those reviews! Hehehe! Now u know what to give me for Christmas! What am I talking about? It's APRIL! Hahaha! I'm hyper...I bet you this is what ur thinking...  
  
Readers: -_-; what kind of idiot thinks of Christmas in April?  
  
Huh? Right? That IS what ur thinking...Okay, so (ahem...this may be a little loud, so u may want to turn down ur speakers) READ AND REVIEW!!! YOU'D BETTER! OR...OR...  
  
Yami: or what?  
  
Animefan1717: I dunno, but you'd better read and review! Hehehehehehehe! Please?? =i_i=  
  
P.S. Does any one know of any Japanese names? If u do, can u tell them to me through your reviews? Thanks! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Nice to see you guys again! Summer Vacation is almost here and I know I'll have more time to write my fic then. Yup, plenty of time... which means that there's plenty of time to be bored! Nooo! U___U that's the bad thing about summer...I know you guys will think this is weird and yet a little crazy, but school keeps me occupied and that means I have work to do. I don't enjoy it, but then again, who likes being bored? OK. I need to ask u guys something. WHERE ARE ALL THOSE REVIEWS?? Okay, did you know that your reviews are my encouragement? I can't write more chapters if you don't review! Any time while I'm young please! You authors reading this know how me, you, and other authors mean when we say we want reviews. It's depressing, you know, waiting... meanwhile, I don't own YuGiOh, and sorry to all those lawyers who have one less person to sue! Bwuhahahahaha! @__@ Yami: O_O I think she's unconscious. Readers: -_-; No...ya'think? Announcer: And now, ladies and germs... Animefan1717: (suddenly conscious) Hey! Where'd you come from? Announcer: (ahem!) Ladies and germs, I present to you, CHAPTER 6!!! (Crowd cheers)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the girls were cowering by the wall so that Bakura would not hurt them. The rest of the guys heard the noise and joined Yugi.  
  
"It's Bakura!"  
  
"He's back!"  
  
'Yami! You gotta help them!' Yugi said.  
  
'Right,' said Yami. He took over and attacked Bakura.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Bakura laughed. "That won't hurt me this time Yugi!"  
  
"Maybe not alone," said Kaiba. "But if we combine our forces, we can take you down,"  
  
With that, Joey, Kaiba, and Yami combined their forces and attacked Bakura.  
  
Suddenly, Tristan and Duke yelled.  
  
"AHH! Help! I'm on fire!!"  
  
"No, you guys are getting powers too!" said Joey.  
  
"Then come on and help us!" shouted Kaiba, who was struggling to keep control.  
  
So Duke and Tristan also helped the rest of them attack Bakura. With all of their power combined, they caused a huge explosion.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Bakura.  
  
Then, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Something was coming out of Bakura. Then, the light faded. Bakura was unconscious.  
  
"Yes! We got Bakura!" shouted Joey.  
  
All of the girls ran over and wouldn't stop hugging and thanking the guys.  
  
*Rumble, rumble*  
  
"Huh? What was that?" asked Tea.  
  
"Hee, hee!" giggled Joey.  
  
"MIDNIGHT SNACK!" Duke, Tristan, and Joey yelled.  
  
All three of them stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
"Yugi," said Kaiba. "Next time let me handle it... alone"  
  
Yami/Yugi couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"But I guess I'll let it slide this time," said Kaiba suddenly businesslike.  
  
"Tuh," said Yami.  
  
Then Kaiba lumbered to his room.  
  
"Yeah, he'll win Mr. Personality in the near future, for sure," said Tea.  
  
In the kitchen, Tristan and Joey were fighting over food.  
  
"Hey, THAT'S MY PIZZA!"  
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SNACK!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Come on, guys let's not fight over food." Duke said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're are eating 1 doughnut. Something a sissy would eat," said Joey while Tristan laughed.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SISSY?" Duke roared. The fight went on all night. The next day, the three of them were so hoarse, that they could barely talk.  
  
"At least we'll get some decent sleep now," said Tomoya grumpily. None of them had had a good night's sleep. Not with the loud shouting going on.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe today Yugi can teach me duel monsters." Said Yuri.  
  
"Girls can't play duel monsters!" said Ryushi.  
  
"Can SO. Look at Mai, she got into the finals at both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City!" argued Yuri.  
  
Mai looked a little bit flattered, while Ryushi was impressed.  
  
Mai and Tea said that they were going to the balcony outside.  
  
"Yeah," said Joey hoarsely, "I'll come too,"  
  
"Yeah, and me." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yup, me too," said Duke.  
  
They got up and were about to leave, when...  
  
"Hold it." It was Amana. "Dishes,"  
  
"Darn!"  
  
Yugi agreed to teach Yuri. He walked to his room and got his deck.  
  
"Now," he said, "what you have to do is..."  
  
And the lesson went on all morning, through lunch, and up to dinner. When they finally emerged from the room, they were both tired and hungry.  
  
"I don't know why you wanted lessons, Yuri. You were pretty good, seeing as to how you beat Kaiba," said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to get lessons from by big brother, you know," she said cheerfully.  
  
At dinner, they both ate like wolves and gulped down their food. They both ate seconds, thirds, and even fourths! They out ate Joey and Tristan. When they were finally finished, they couldn't move.  
  
"Hey Joey," said Yuri. "I'm feelin' confident. How 'bout a duel?" Joey nearly choked.  
  
"Me? Against you? Deal. But if I win, promise me you won't go cryin'"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Everybody went into the main room. There, Joey put on his duel disk. It felt like a million tons. It's been a while since he used it. Yuri borrowed Yugi's duel disk and deck, and they started.  
  
"I'll go first." Said Joey. "Cool, first I play these two cards face down, and summon Alligator Sword. I end my turn."  
  
"Right," said Yuri. "Ok, first, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys all magic and trap cards, then I'll play my Dark hole, and last, I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. Direct Attack!"  
  
The beast attacked Joey, and lowered his life points.  
  
'Wow, Yugi did a great job teaching her!' he thought rubbing his arm.  
  
But Yuri was not done yet.  
  
"And to end my turn, I play two cards face down."  
  
"All right hotshot! My turn!"  
  
But before he could play a card, a sudden flash of light blinded all of them. When the light had dimmed somewhat, they looked up and saw...Marik.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aha! So how'd ye like me chapter? Arg! Okay sorry, sort of went all pirate for a moment... so anyway, that was certainly an entertaining chapter! Don't ya think?  
  
Yami: You said it!  
  
Animefan1717: -__-; Puh-lease, who invited you?  
  
Yami: I invited myself. Aren't you impressed?  
  
Animefan1717: No, not really.  
  
Yami: Darn.  
  
Anyway I love reviews. So does Yami and every other author I know. Yeah, so R&R! 


	7. chapter 7

Okay, people. I got six reviews, but I uh, forgot to unclick that little box to accept anonymous reviews. Sorry 'bout that! Okay, let's see, Marik (the half-sane one) appears for the first time and so does a surprise guest. Ya! I'm so hyper today. For no reason too. That's kind of sad, actually. Okay, I dunno why I'm telling you this. So, to stick to the point, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Yeah! So all you lawyers better back off, or I'll get Yami on you! (Not that he'd do anything, of course) I have a question. Does anyone wonder, besides me, how Yugi and Yami get their hair so darn spiky like that? I mean come on! Okay, sorry. Time for the fic!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* .  
  
Chapter 7  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The light disappeared and Marik floated down. Everyone stared at him as he came down. He looked like he did in Battle City. Except one thing was missing... his millennium rod. (Gosh, even I don't know where it went)  
  
"Marik?" Marik laughed evilly.  
  
"Yes, it's me! Happy to see me are you?" Marik landed on the ground with a small thud.  
  
"Marik! What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I wanted to know that myself. I really have no clue why I'm here."  
  
"That makes two of us." Said a voice.  
  
Everyone spun around on the spot. They could not believe whom they saw.  
  
"RYOU?" Indeed it was Ryou Bakura. He was clutching his arm. Tea rushed over.  
  
"Ryou are you all right?" she asked. Everyone's eyes opened wide. Who would have thought that she liked him? Ryou was also confused.  
  
"I just hurt myself when I got separated."  
  
"Separated!" exclaimed Yugi. "Then that means that the spirit of the millennium ring is still out there somewhere."  
  
"Separated! Yes, that's a relief!" exclaimed Tea. "Last time I went out with you, he nearly jacked me up!" she said angrily.  
  
"WHOA." Said Joey. "You mean that you have been going out with Mr. Freak show here? I don't remember you telling us."  
  
Tea blushed. "I don't know. I didn't know if it was gonna work out or not, so I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"We all thought that you..." started Tristan.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
He was going to say that they all thought that she liked Yami. But they were wrong. Tea talked Ryou into going to Amana. Amana, the grandmother, was experienced, and was able to help heal Ryou's arm quickly. Then they could be seen going outside by the balcony and talking. They were really interested in each other. You could see their faces coming closer and closer until...  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Everyone turned around. In their confusion with Ryou, they forgot about Marik.  
  
"I would like to know why I am up here. I could have better things to do. Like taking my rightful title as Pharaoh, or ruling the world, and lots of other things. Who is going to explain?"  
  
Hochi came out of the darkness.  
  
"Mister Ishtar, come with me."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with a withered old man. I WANT SOME ANSWERS!"  
  
Hochi kept his patience. 'Understandably, this young man is very rude. A deranged idiot  
  
I believe' he thought. Yugi watched as Hochi led Marik away. Knowing that this was their time to leave, they all scattered to different directions. Mai and Joey went to the long living room to hang out, and could later be seen all over each other making out. Tea and Ryou were nowhere to be seen. Tomoya was sitting down giggling with Yuri. They seemed to be writing something extremely interesting, and Ryushi seemed to be working up the nerve to get close enough to Tomoya. Yugi walked to his room. He opened the door and saw something on the ground. He closed the door and picked it up. He sat down and was about to open it when Yami said,  
  
'Yugi," he asked tiredly. 'Can I PLEASE take over now? I've been cooped up in this damn puzzle way too long,'  
  
Yugi was surprised to hear Yami curse. ' He must be really cranky,' nevertheless, he let  
  
Yami take over. Once he did, Yami was in pain. He needed to stretch out his muscles.  
  
'READ THE DARN PAPER!' shouted Yugi.  
  
Yami opened the paper. Immediately, the room was engulfed in some kind of exotic perfume. After coughing and pinching his nose, he read the note.  
  
Dear Yami, I have been admiring you from a distance for a long time. I don't think you  
know who I am.  
I really like you. You are brave, and cool and everything. You have the  
looks of a movie star. Let me describe myself. I'm living here in the shrine. I also got brought  
here. I am a Leftie. But you don't need to know that. I don't want to describe myself  
anymore, because I don't want to give myself away. I have disguised my  
handwriting. Anyway, I really like you and I hope you like me. When you find me. YOU are so hot it's unbelievable. I loved you ever since that day  
when you switched bodies with Yugi. You were so brave to stand up to Bakura. Any way, I hope you find this note, and I hope you find me. I'll be  
waiting at 12:00 midnight on the balcony. Hope to see you there.  
LOVE,  
Secret admirer  
  
Yami just stared wide-eyed at the note.  
  
'Well, do you think I should go?' he asked Yugi who was laughing.  
  
'Hahahaha! Movie star! Puh-leeze! Yeah, I think you should go. It's probably my sister anyway.'  
  
'Uh.... I don't want to fall in love or kiss your sister,' said Yami  
  
Yugi suddenly turned serious.  
  
'Don't you touch my sister. If you lay even a FINGER on her, I swear, I will... uh'  
  
Yami was not impressed. 'I won't "touch" your sister. I hardly even know her. Any way, you are so not life threatening.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^^*^ At Midnight. ~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
'Yami! You are going to wear those clothes?' asked Yugi.  
  
'Yes, why not? This is what I feel comfortable in.'  
  
'But what if it isn't my sister?' asked Yugi changing the subject.  
  
'If it isn't, then I have a lot more to worry about, right?'  
  
Yugi didn't answer.  
  
Yami fixed his clothes (the same black sleeveless and blue pants) one last time, took a deep breath, and opened the door. He walked out quietly, knowing that everyone would be asleep. He made his way to the balcony. He saw someone facing away from him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The figure slowly turned around.  
  
"I see that you have gotten my note." She said.  
  
"Yes, but who are you?"  
  
She stepped into the dim light. Yami gasped. It wasn't Yuri. It was Tomoya. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Animefan1717: Aww. Great. Now I need to live with myself for taking my character and putting her withYami. *Starts to sob *  
  
Yami: It's okay; I'm free and available now.  
  
Animefan1717: Yes! Thank God! Hahahaha...  
  
Yami: So people...  
  
Animefan1717: That's my line. So, people, did you like this chapter? At first, I thought that I was going to put Yuri as the mystery woman, but eww! That wouldn't make sense, because Yami has Yugi's body and if Yuri ever kissed Yami, that would be like kissing her own BROTHER...as I said...EWW! Hmm...was this a long chapter? I dunno, but I think so. Also, I think that chapter five was also. VERY long. It took up like six pages on my computer. (not that I printed it out or anything...that would have been a nightmare!) Okay... now...READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all your reviews! But...hehehe...I WANT more!!! So, the love begins in this chapter. Yeah, nothing "extreme" if you know what I mean. This will be a perfect little relationship that will prove important in future chapters. So, without further ado, let's introduce CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!! Ya! (Oh, I updated my profile, in case anyone wants to read it?) I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! (I forgot about that!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoya?!"  
  
"Yes, Yami. Surprised to see me here?"  
  
"Well, yes. I thought that Yuri was going to be here."  
  
"No, she doesn't like you,"  
  
"Wait, but then why did she say that I was better looking than Yugi?  
  
"DUH! Because she wanted to tease him."  
  
Yami made a mental note to tell Yugi that.  
  
"Okay," said Yami. "Why do you want me here?" he thought that Tomoya looked beautiful in her outfit. She was wearing a low-necked sleeveless shirt and a skirt that reached only above her knees. Yami couldn't help but once in a while glance at where the neckline ended. (A/n: Okay girls. You KNOW where those eyes are headed!) Tomoya's black hair billowed in the breeze, and the moon reflected off of her flawless face. Tomoya walked a little closer to Yami.  
  
"I just wanted to uh... you know, see your reaction." She said hopefully.  
  
Yami moved closer to Tomoya, and took her face in his hands. He gazed into her eyes and could see that she was happy. He looked beyond all of that and into her heart. He could see that she had been lonely for a long time, until she met all of them. Yami didn't realize that all the time that he was looking into her heart, his face was moving closer to hers. Tomoya couldn't wait anymore. She closed the gap between her and Yami's faces. He was caught by surprise. Nevertheless, he returned the kiss. It started softly at first but became more passionate every second. Then they broke the kiss for air. When Yami looked at Tomoya, she blushed. Yami embraced Tomoya. When she was close to his body, she sighed contentedly. She put her ear to where his heart would be. She heard the steady beating of his heart... the heart she had now won. (AN: darn...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Ryushi's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got up late at night to get a little fresh air. A lot had been on my mind. First and foremost, I had to figure out a way to talk to Tomoya. If I wanted her love, then I needed to act now, before anyone else does. I sighed. She was so beautiful. I longed to touch her silky black hair. I walked through the halls admiring the paintings of the gods. I stopped by an especially beautiful painting of the sun god, Ra. I touched the painting and closed my eyes. I could feel all the emotion that the painter had put in there, meaning for the people looking at it to understand. A sudden gust of wind brought me out of my trance. I looked over. That's funny, I thought. Who left the balcony door open? I went over to shut it, but what I saw crushed my heart. It was Tomoya, and she was kissing the Pharaoh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami couldn't take his eyes off of Tomoya. ' Gosh, she's so beautiful.' He could feel her ear pressed into his chest where his heart would be. She was as tall as his neck, so he leaned down and kissed her head. She giggled softly. She pushed herself away from him and stared into those mysterious violet eyes. Those eyes stared back. Not in a cold manner, but in a warm caring look, a look that showed love. Tomoya was lost in those eyes. So lost that she didn't notice that they were moving closer and closer to her face. She watched them come closer and closer until the gap between their faces was gone once more. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss. Suddenly, they heard a surprised shout behind them. They quickly broke the kiss, and turned around to see who it was. It was Ryushi.  
  
"Oh, uh... Ryushi!" stammered Tomoya. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you out here so late at night?"  
  
Ryushi's startled face was now set in a deep frown.  
  
"I was kind of wondering the same thing." He turned and faced Yami. "And, you. What do you think you are doing out here with her?"  
  
Yami got really annoyed. 'First, this kid ruins our kiss, and then he yells at me asking why I can't be out here with Tomoya? Ok... wait. I have to calm down.'  
  
"Why can't I be out here with Tomoya? It's a free country right?" Yami asked clenching his fists.  
  
"Stay away from her," Ryushi said through clenched teeth. "She's mine."  
  
"Ryushi," said Tomoya angrily. "Since when have I been 'yours'?"  
  
Ryushi didn't answer. His eyes were glowing deep red. The color it turned when he was angry, and yeah, he was angry. He raised his arms and bolts of thunder shot out all aiming straight for Tomoya.  
  
Yami got in front of her to protect her. He also raised his arms and created a fire barrier between Tomoya and him, and Ryushi. Ryushi was now getting really angry. He started attacking full power with his psychic waves. Tomoya was out of her shock. She remembered that she had to help Yami. She rose up her hands and added wind to the barrier. This strengthened the force by... a lot. "Ryushi! Why are you doing this?" Tomoya asked.  
  
"Because... because I love you," he stuttered.  
  
Tomoya was touched... for a moment. She looked at Yami. It seemed that he was super angry, now that Ryushi said that he loved her.  
  
Tomoya yelled, "Well, if you expect me to love you, then stop attacking us."  
  
Ryushi didn't stop. He was trying to attack Yami more than Tomoya.  
  
"Fine be like that! I DON'T LOVE YOU. I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL!!!"  
  
With that, she maximized her power, so did Yami. With their elements combined, they overpowered Ryushi, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"There!" Tomoya exclaimed happily. But the force to take Ryushi down had a great impact on her energy. She moaned and fainted. As she fell, Yami caught her. He stepped over Ryushi and carried Tomoya to her room. There, he laid her down and took of her shoes. Then, he pulled the blanket on her, kissed her forehead, and left the room.  
  
^*^*^*NEXT DAY ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tomoya woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She wondered why. Then she remembered the meeting with Yami and their kiss and of course, the person who ruined their night, Ryushi. But she forgot all about Ryushi. She was suddenly wide-awake thinking about Yami. She got up, did her morning routine, and left for breakfast, but first, she knocked on Yuri's room door. When the door would not open, she barged in and laughed. Yuri was still not awake. Instead, she was sleeping on an odd angle. Half her body was on the bed, and the other half was not. She was laughing so hard that Yuri woke up. She mumbled a hello and ran into the bathroom. When she came out, she was massaging her back. She saw Tomoya's good mood and it sort of annoyed her.  
  
"So why are you so happy? Had another dream?"  
  
Tomoya giggled. "No, even better than that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Umm. You won a free trip to Disney World?"  
  
"No, even better than that. Come ON."  
  
"There's something better than...OH! Did Yami get your note to meet you at the balcony last night?"  
  
Tomoya blushed. Yuri took that as a yes. She screamed with delight.  
  
"OMG! You're kidding right? NO. WOW! Tell me, did you guys kiss?"  
  
Tomoya blushed even harder. She was bright red.  
  
"OMG! Like NO WAY! You'll have to tell me what happened."  
  
Tomoya's stomach grumbled.  
  
"After breakfast, I promise."  
  
At breakfast, somehow, under the careful planning of Yuri, she ended up sitting next to Yami. (Yami didn't let Yugi take over) All the while she was eating, she tried not to notice Yami. It was too awkward. She watched Joey and Seto Kaiba bickering, while Mai fed Joey. Ryushi was wrapped in bandages, and Serenity, Duke and Tristan talking. Under the table, she felt Yami's hand on her lap. He seemed to be saying that we could talk later. Tomoya slipped her free hand down and squeezed his hand in agreement.  
  
After breakfast, she and Yuri went to Yuri's room and Tomoya started to tell what was going on.  
  
"So," said Yuri settling down on a comfy spot on the couch. "What happened?" Tomoya went on in a vivid description. Yuri sat leaning forward hanging on to every word.  
  
"So, aren't you glad that I wrote the note for you?" asked Yuri.  
  
Tomoya blushed. "Yeah, thanks a lot!"  
  
"Hey! What are best friends for?"  
  
Tomoya giggled.  
  
"Are you going to meet him tonight?" asked Yuri curiously narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe," she secretly wished that she could run out of here and tell everybody who would listen that she is the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
Yami was taking a walk around the veranda. He kept thinking about Tomoya and last night. As he walked into his room, he saw another note. 'It must be from Tomoya.' He thought.  
Dear Yami,  
Sorry about everything last night, I hope Ryushi didn't cause you much  
trouble...  
I want to meet you at the balcony again tonight. Can you come?  
  
I really want to see you. Maybe we can talk and stuff. Okay, I really hope  
that you can come, and that Ryushi doesn't show up. I wonder though. What's gotten into him lately? Okay, I don't want Yuri to see me writing  
this, so I'll stop. Hope you can make it... At midnight, remember...  
Love,  
  
Tomoya  
  
This time, Yami didn't hesitate. He was definitely going to see Tomoya and her beautiful face ...  
  
At midnight, Yami crept out side. As he went to the balcony outside, he kept thinking what they might talk about. He opened the doors to the balcony. He looked around for Tomoya. When he saw her, he gasped. She was pinned to the ground, struggling. With Ryushi on top of her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Af1717: how did you like it you guys? ^__~  
  
Kfangirlz: It was cool. It was great.  
  
Yami: Is this Tomoya character part of the original YuGiOh cast? Who is she? I DON'T kiss someone I don't know.  
  
Af1717: Ah! Maybe not the REAL you, but the STORY you love girls! ^____^  
  
Joey: Kaiba still ain't out of the bathroom? I really gotta go!  
  
Kfangirlz: -_-;  
  
Seto: I'm back.  
  
Joey: Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna go in my pants! *Runs to the bathroom.  
  
KKYfangirlz: Cool. Now. Have you learned your lesson on NOT picking on Yfangirlz?  
  
Yfangirlz: Just TRY to say BORING DISCLAIMER. I'll... you don't wanna know.  
  
Seto: *slow motion * B—oo—r inng D—i–s cl—aim- er...  
  
Yfangirlz: THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE GETTING" IT NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Run.  
  
Seto runs and Yfangirlz is screaming.  
  
Yfangirlz: HEY GET BACK HERE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU J******?!!!  
  
Yami: this will probably take a while...  
  
KKYfangirlz: right! So that's why you need to read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I do not own YuGiOh. What a surprise. Ok, it seems like Ryushi is the bad guy right? Well, I dunno, you'll see. Ummm... yeah, I got this done in one day, and I'm writing the disclaimer after I wrote the chapter. (Smart, huh?) So, This is kind of long, I think. SO, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, Yami is going to give up something...and it's not his life...well...almost. It's quite exciting, I think. (Why am I talking proper English?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed that Ryushi was going to use his psychic powers to hurt Tomoya somehow. Yami instantly turned very angry. He used his power at full force to try to get him off of her.  
  
"Ryushi!" he yelled, "you are not going to get away with this!"  
  
Ryushi stood up and laughed an evil laugh. 'Wait,' Yami thought, ' Ryushi doesn't laugh like this.' Then, Ryushi rose up in the air, and a light was escaping him. He was changing form. As he floated down, he saw that it was not Ryushi; it was Bakura.  
  
"Surprised to see me are you?" he asked with an evil grin. Bakura took Tomoya by the arm. When he saw that Yami just became ten times angrier, he grinned again.  
  
"Seems that this little girl is my ticket to getting your power."  
  
"You're still trying to collect the millennium items?" asked Yami. He was amused that the fool still hadn't accomplished the goal. Well, of course not, he still had his puzzle didn't he?  
  
"Yes, I am. I want the puzzle's power even more now, because once it's combined with my new powers, I'll be unstoppable! Haha!" With that, he began to lower Tomoya off the balcony. She pleaded and cried to let her go, but Bakura would not. Yami got ready to attack when,  
  
"I don't think you should do that Pharaoh," said Bakura evilly. "I might drop her," Yami instantly withdrew his attack. "Let her go" he said.  
  
"No. I won't let her go until you give me the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
Yami was really left with no choice. He walked over to Bakura. 'What do you think you're doing?' hissed Yugi. ' You know you can't exist without it!' Yugi seemed angry, but really, he was worried. 'I know what I'm doing,' Yami assured the boy. Yami took off the puzzle.  
  
"Yami!" shouted Tomoya, "you can't! Don't give it to him! Forget about me, just...just don't give it to him." Yami shook his head. "I have to. It's the only way," He handed it to Bakura's outstretched hand, but he still held on to the chain.  
  
"Take good care of it," he said.  
  
"Yes, yes, now give it to me!"  
  
Yami let go of the puzzle completely. Already, he could feel his power deteriorating. Bakura's eyes were practically dancing with glee.  
  
"Bakura! Let her go now. I gave you the puzzle,"  
  
Bakura let Tomoya go. She collapsed into Yami's arms. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. She cried silently onto his shoulder, while Yami comforted her. Then, he remembered that he had to do something before Bakura left.  
  
He pried Tomoya away from him and walked behind Bakura. He tapped his shoulder. Bakura turned around. Before he could say anything, Yami took all the strength he had left and punched him in the face with a flaming fist. Bakura groaned and crumpled to the ground, and the millennium puzzle went flying.  
  
He watched as it flew into Tomoya's hands. 'Good,' he thought, 'Now to finish this jerk off for good.' He looked around on Bakura's clothes to see if there were any pockets. He spotted one that was glowing. He reached inside and took out a small box, obviously the source of Bakura's power. He put the box in his pocket. He wondered what he should so with the vermin he was holding, namely, Bakura.  
  
"What should I do with him?" asked Yami.  
  
"Throw him off the edge!" said Tomoya giggling.  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura by the collar and held him dangling off the edge. He then released his grip. Bakura fell down through the clouds and down back to Earth.  
  
"Oops!" he said happily.  
  
"That should take care of our little pest problem," said Tomoya laughing with Yami.  
  
"I hope he doesn't try to come back anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Oh! Your puzzle, I almost forgot!"  
  
She walked over to where Yami was standing and put the puzzle around his neck. When she was close enough, Yami grabbed her from around the waist and brought her close.  
  
"I almost lost you today," he said softly. "I almost lost you today too," she said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"How did you know that I couldn't exist without the puzzle?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, at Master Kinshrew's dojo, we had to learn about the ancient pharaoh, who had founded the dojo many years ago. Eventually, we went on to learn about the millennium items and their power."  
  
Yami was curious about his ancient past so he asked, "What did he...I...the pharaoh have to do with all of this?"  
  
"Umm... I think it was because long ago, people were developing some kind of mutation whenever they went near the Nile River, or something like that. When the pharaoh heard about this, he went down there to investigate. So, while he was staying there, he saw this glowing thing and went over to touch it. Ever since then, he had developed these powers and understanding of many things. He used this understanding to create the dojo, where people who had these powers could train and learn. It was very strict back then, because the pharaoh used his puzzle to weed out the good and the bad. The pharaoh also trained at the dojo with the teachers and the students. Then, when he you know, passed on, it was said that when he comes back, he and his vessel would be able to call upon these powers once more. But the thing is that he cannot use it unless he had the puzzle with him at all times. So, you know...that's it."  
  
They were both silent for a moment. Then Tomoya said,  
  
"I'm hungry, wanna go get a midnight snack or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
They walked inside the shrine and closed the balcony door behind them. Then, they walked down to the kitchen where they found Joey sleeping on top of a slice of cake like he was protecting it.  
  
"It's my...chocolate...cake. You...can't take...it away from...me...Seto... Kaiba..." he mumbled. Tomoya and Yami stifled laughs and grabbed two cans of soda and chips. They walked back to the balcony. They rested their elbows on the balcony and ate watching the stars. Then Yami broke the silence by saying, "You were brave,"  
  
Tomoya turned to look at him. "I'm not brave. You're brave. Didn't you see me break down in tears right after Bakura released me? You call that brave?"  
  
Yami moved a little closer to her. "Yeah, I do. You were brave enough not to scream when he came near you and stuff. Yeah, you may have cried, but," he held her in his arms. "Everyone cries once and a while." He said softly. He kissed her head softly and stroked her hair. "Well," Tomoya said. "Have you ever cried?"  
  
Yami hesitated.  
  
"I won't laugh if you say yes," she said. She looked so sincere that Yami believed her.  
  
"Uhh...I never told anyone this, but yes, one time I did cry. But it was when I was like two or three. Umm...don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. But this proves that you're human, like everyone else."  
  
"Aww...you flatter me," said Yami.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He enjoyed making her aggravated. It was his job. Then, he kissed her. She was caught by surprise, because she was trying to come up with a smart mouth comeback, but she kissed him back. Suddenly, a loud noise broke them apart.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tomoya clinging on to Yami's shirt. As if it were an answer to that question, a large thing tumbled to the ground. Tomoya screamed. Yami went and took a closer look. The thing was motionless. When he saw that it was a body, he yelled to Tomoya to get everyone up. He waited for everyone to come.  
  
"What happened Yugi?" asked Ryou rubbing his eyes. Tea was close behind.  
  
"I dunno, but let's check it out." Yami said. Then, as if he were some grand king, Seto Kaiba came striding out to where everyone else had congregated.  
  
"What's going on here? Hurry up. I need to get to sleep," Joey gave Seto the finger behind his back.  
  
"Who wants to do the honors?" asked Mai.  
  
"I'll do it," said Ryushi. He walked over to the body and turned it over. Ryushi collapsed, and the girls screamed. It was Hochi. And he was dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Animefan1717: O__O! I can't believe that either! Don't worry, this is not the END! Of course not, hehehehe...it's not even CLOSE to being done.  
  
Yami: I feel sorry for the old guy.  
  
Animefan1717: Of course you do, you're such a softie! ^___^  
  
Yami: Shush! No one needs to know that!  
  
Animefan1717: Okay I won't tell anyone that YAMI'S A SOFTIE! HE PLAYS WITH LITTLE STUFFED ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: O.o I can't believe she told! Now my deepest darkest secret is out!  
  
Animefan1717: Oh, well maybe I'll spare you if you know what to say next.  
  
Yami: Hmm...Oh! READ AND REVIEW! Now, someone please SAVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Animefan1717: Bwuhahahahahahahahahaha! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
OMG! I have FINALLY reached the double digits!!! I can't believe it! Well, yes I can.  
  
Yami: I'm not speaking to you.  
  
Animefan1717: Why?  
  
Yami: You told everyone my deepest darkest secret!  
  
Animefan1717: (hugs him) I'm sooooooooo sorry! (Sniff) I didn't mean to! It was my Yami side!  
  
Yamiside: Oh sure, blame it all on me...  
  
Animefan1717: What the...where did you come from?  
  
Yamiside: Long story.  
  
Animefan1717: Okay, so, people, enjoy this chapter! REVIEW TOO!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody could believe their eyes. Hochi?! Dead? It can't be! Yuri went over to help Ryushi, who seemed to be suffering from emotional distress. It was the second time something had happened to his grandfather, but this time it was final. Yuri helped Ryushi up, but his legs gave and he collapsed on Yuri.  
  
"Someone go tell Amana." Said Tomoya.  
  
Mai and Serenity went to the old woman's room to tell her of the ill fortuned fate of her husband.  
  
Seto went to the body. He had taken a course in high school about doctoring; he used that to figure out exactly what had happened. He placed his fingers on the blood vessel on the to check if there was a pulse. He didn't feel anything at first, but then he felt a weak throb.  
  
"Guys! You won't believe this!" Seto shouted his eyes wide with surprise. " The old man has a pulse! He's not dead after all!" Ryushi heard this and stood up straight.  
  
"Then, why isn't he getting up?"  
  
Amana, Serenity, and Mai returned. One look at her husband, she knew that the girls were not lying. She rushed over to Hochi, and cried uncontrollably. Yami noticed that everyone was there except for Marik. Could he be the one who did this to Hochi? He went upstairs to Marik's room. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked on it again. Then the door opened and out came Marik with his hair messed up, robe on kind of crooked, and lipstick marks on his face. Yami's eyes opened wide. Obviously, he had intruded on an extremely private moment.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Marik. You could see that he wanted to go back inside the room.  
  
"I... I was just going to ask if you have seen anyone suspicious."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because, Hochi, the old guy, is uh...knocked unconscious after falling down of a top room floor."  
  
"That's too bad. Really. But why did you come to pick on me? There are plenty of other people here."  
  
"Uh...well, you see, everyone is already downstairs, and you're the only one up here with..."  
  
"Shizuka,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I met her in Egypt while my sister and I were shopping,"  
  
"So, is she...?"  
  
"Yes, she's very beautiful."  
  
"When did you bring her here?" asked Yami trying to change the subject.  
  
"Just the other day."  
  
Then the girl came out of the room. She looked at Yami and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shizuka Kaiba." Wait. Did he hear her right? Did she say her last name was Kaiba?  
  
"Are you related to Seto Kaiba?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him? I'm afraid I've forgotten what he looks like."  
  
"Do you want to come see him or," Yami stopped. "Do you want to go back into the room with Marik?"  
  
Shizuka looked at Marik, who shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I want to see my brat of a brother please." Marik and Shizuka put on some decent clothes and followed Yami outside.  
  
"Yugi!" said Joey. "Where were you? Why is Marik here and whoa! Who's the girl?"  
  
"Kaiba," said Yami. "You better come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come here,"  
  
Seto walked over to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This girl," said Yami. "Is your sister."  
  
Shizuka and Seto stared at each other.  
  
"A...are you really?" stuttered Seto.  
  
"Yup! The one and only." Replied Shizuka.  
  
"Humph. I don't believe it. There can't be a girl Kaiba. It just didn't happen."  
  
"I," said Shizuka getting angry. "Was born right before Mokuba was."  
  
"You know Mokuba?! But how?"  
  
"I'm your sister, Seto. I took care of Mokuba. You on the other hand didn't care about us, so we left you to your games. Right before mom and dad died, I vowed to Mokuba that we would never be separated. But that jerk Gozeburo didn't want any girls. Claimed that they were 'Unable to compete with boys,' hah! Not quite. I was separated into a different house and orphanage, and I never got to see my poor brothers again. Not that I wanted to see you, of course, I wanted to see Mokuba. But after a while, I got used to the idea that I was meant to be alone and was never going to see you guys again. I was not going to open up to anybody, that is, until I met Marik in Egypt." She kissed Marik softly on the cheek.  
  
"Sure sounds like you Kaiba," said Joey.  
  
"I know. Now, what can you prove?" asked Seto.  
  
"Uh... I'm the third ranked duelist before you," Seto couldn't believe his ears. He was Fourth! And after Wheeler too! He was a disgrace to the Kaiba name. This was proof enough for him. This girl was definitely a Kaiba.  
  
"Guys!" shouted Tea. "Hochi is waking up!"  
  
Everyone turned around. The old man was getting up. They all walked closer to him.  
  
"Hochi!" said Amana, who was relived that he was getting up.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Someone pushed me off out of the window while I was stargazing,"  
  
"Grandpa! You're alright!" Ryushi hugged his grandfather.  
  
"Excellent." Said Shizuka. "Now that we're all okay, why don't we go back to sleep?"  
  
"Great idea," said Tristan yawning.  
  
"Yeah," said Duke rubbing his eyes.  
  
"G'night." Said Serenity.  
  
"See ya in the morning." Said Joey walking with Mai.  
  
Everyone went to bed, except for Ryushi and Yuri.  
  
"What a night, huh?" asked Yuri.  
  
Ryushi didn't answer. Yuri tried a different approach.  
  
"Aren't you glad that your grandfather is okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Liar,"  
  
"Don't call me that,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"If you'd just tell me what's wrong, I'd leave you alone." Ryushi sighed. "Okay, I'm mad because the pharaoh kissed Tomoya.  
  
"Oh! You mean that you liked her?"  
  
"Yes, and now, I'm pretty sure that no one likes me,"  
  
"I know someone who likes you."  
  
Ryushi's eyes lit up. "Who?"  
  
"Me," Yuri tilted her head up and kissed Ryushi softly on the lips. Ryushi's eyes were open wide with surprise, but he returned the kiss. After they broke it, Yuri hugged him, and Ryushi buried his face in her red hair. They stood there silently, unaware that Bakura was watching them carefully...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooo lala! More love? Yes.  
  
Yami: question. Where did Bakura come from?  
  
Animefan1717: Well, that's revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after, I think.  
  
Yami: Oh...  
  
Animefan1717: Aww, that's okay, you'll find out eventually. Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?  
  
Readers: -_-; No, not really, because we have to wait and see...  
  
Animefan1717: I understand, but you guys will read and review right? SAY YES!!!! Okay, read and review! Merci! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank for the reviews! But...I WANT MORE!!!!! WAAA! Sobs Darn it! Gimme more reviews! Pleeeeeeeessssseeee? (Sniff) I love you people!  
  
Yami: I thought you loved ME.  
  
Animefan1717: Oh...I love you too.  
  
Yami:   
  
Animefan1717: Time for the disclaimer...  
  
Yami: Animefan1717 does not own YuGiOh.  
  
Animefan1717: Unfortunately, or things would be A LOT different...starting with me... as one of the characters that grows increasingly attached to Yami...the feeling is mutual too! Oh, well...UU... R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yami got to his room and closed the doors. He took off his shoes and collapsed into bed, and let out a huge sigh. He was just about to fall asleep when.  
  
' Yami you idiot! You've been in my body for three days straight! Let me have it back!" Yami was startled by Yugi's sudden appearance.  
  
'Sorry, Yugi, I forgot. Go ahead, take over.'  
  
So Yugi took over and stretched the muscles that he had not used for three days. 'It's not fair,' he thought to himself. 'Yami has all fun and games. He gets the looks and the girls.'  
  
'Yugi,' Yami said somewhat angrily. 'It's not all fun and games for me. Why do you think that? I mean, I don't like sharing a body either, but until we find a way to separate, I'm here for good.'  
  
'How do you think we can find a way?'  
  
'We could ask around.'  
  
'But who are we going to ask? We could have asked Hochi, but I doubt that Amana will let anyone near him, and I really don't want to ask Marik.'  
  
'What's wrong with Marik?'  
  
'I don't want to "intrude" on him'  
  
'Oh, but you could get him at breakfast tomorrow.'  
  
'Why me? He hates me.'  
  
'Well,' said Yami angrily. 'You wanted to take over and you wanted to separate bodies just as much as I do. I can't stand it.'  
  
'Well, maybe you should just...'  
  
'No, I don't want...' said Yami.  
  
'Will you just SHUT UP???' yelled Yugi. The minute he said those words, he regretted it. He and the spirit were always good friends. Now, he could tell the spirit was angry, really angry. The silence was deafening.  
  
'Move aside,' Yami said through clenched teeth. 'I'm taking over whether you like it or not. I am going to ask Hochi or Marik and get myself OUT of this damn body.' With that, he took over and locked Yugi in a mental chamber.  
  
'Now, finally, I can get to sleep.'  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Yami woke up to a bright sunny day. He felt good for some reason. Then he remembered that that brat Yugi was out of his way until he could get out of his body. 'But how,' he thought, 'how am I going to get out of this body and into one of my own?' He decided that it was best to just ask around. He thought he should start with Marik, and hopefully, he won't be doing any "business."  
  
Yami got up, did his morning routine, walked out the door. On his way to the dining hall, he said hi to Joey, Tristan, and Duke who were deciding the best cheesecakes and the best way to make them. 'I swear, that one day, they'll become famous chefs. Watch.' Thought Yami laughing.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Yami. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute! We're gonna ask Amana if we can use the kitchen and cook for everyone today." Said Joey.  
  
"Uh huh, and everyone will be treated to a special lunch and dinner, by us."  
  
"Even Kaiba?" asked Duke.  
  
"Hmm..." thought Joey. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Since when have you been nice to Kaiba?" asked Yami.  
  
"Ever since I got the idea that he was trying to poison me." He said shuddering. "I'd rather stay on his good side."  
  
Tristan thought for a moment. "Does Kaiba have a good side?"  
  
"Yeah, only to his girlfriend" said Yami.  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" they all asked together.  
  
"Well," said Yami. "Yeah, but she's like back down on solid ground. I think he's been in a bad mood, because he's missing her." As soon as he said this, he covered his mouth.  
  
"Uh... I've said too much. Just forget what I said. Don't tell him I told. Bye!" then he ran for it.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Duke sat there trying to absorb all this information.  
  
"How did Yugi know about Kaiba's girlfriend?"  
  
"They're probably friends." Said Duke.  
  
"Nah, anyway, I'm gonna black mail Kaiba into getting some money." Said Joey.  
  
"Joey!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"It's illegal, you know," said Duke thoughtfully.  
  
"You can get arrested."  
  
"Oops. Any way," said Joey. "What was that cheesecake recipe again?"  
  
Yami sat down at the table next to Tomoya. She smiled at him, but frowned when she saw the dark rings around his eyes.  
  
"Long night, Yami?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I was up until like 1:00 in the morning."  
  
"Aww...poor baby."  
  
"Come on, shut up."  
  
She loved to tease him. It was fun, almost as fun as teasing Joey. Speaking of Joey,  
  
'Ha!' Tea thought. 'I put some white powder in his food. Since he thinks that Seto is trying to poison him, he'll think that it really is poison. He'll eat it thinking that it's some kind of seasoning. I'll tell him once he's swallowed it. I think I told everyone. Oops, except for Yugi. I don't think I'll be telling him...he's kind of busy.'  
  
One of the servants set the plates of food on front of everyone. Since Joey wasn't there yet, she snuck over and put the baby powder on his food. She laughed as she put it on. She even told Seto that he should play along too. She ran back to her seat and sat there trying to stifle her giggles. Once Joey came in with Duke and Tristan, her giggles turned into laughs.  
  
"Uh," said Joey. "You okay, Tea?"  
  
"I'm (laugh) fine,"  
  
"Uh... okay..." Joey sat down and instantly began devouring his food. Once he was finished, he burped and slouched down in his chair.  
  
"Uh, Joey?" said Yuri.  
  
"(Burp) Yeah?"  
  
"I think you swallowed some poison."  
  
"WHAT?!" he ran to the sink and began washing his mouth vigorously. You could hear him spitting and yelling. He came back into the dining hall and dramatically collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Save me..." Joey said hoarsely. Then his head tipped to one side and he was "dead" Everyone bust out laughing. Joey got up.  
  
"Okay, who's trickin' me?" Everyone pointed to Tea.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Run Tea..." shouted Ryushi as Joey got up with an evil look in his eye.  
  
"I'm running!" she shouted bolting for the door.  
  
Everyone could hear them shouting.  
  
"Get back here you b! I'm not letting you get away with this!"  
  
Seto figured that Wheeler wouldn't last three minutes in a fight with Tea. They were about to finish their breakfast when a loud noise from the roof blasted in their ears.  
  
"What the..."  
  
The ceiling broke and they were showered with plaster.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, no..." said Tomoya. Something from the pile of rubble emerged. It stood up and grinned. It was Bakura.  
  
"I'm back. Now, It's payback time."  
  
Yami: HE'S BACK!!!! Clutches face and hides behind Animefan1717   
  
Animefan1717: --; Please don't tell me that the bravest (or one of the bravest) characters on the show is afraid of some evil dude!  
  
Yami: (regains stature) Of course I'm not scared...I'm the pharaoh...  
  
Animefan1717: OMG! There's Bakura right there!   
  
Yami: OO WHERE? DON'T LET HIM COME NEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Animefan1717: --; So much for brave pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Shuddup.  
  
Animefan1717: ALL YOU PEOPLES BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . 


	12. chapter 12

Animefan1717: (sigh)  
  
Yami: What's wrong?  
  
Kfangirl: Nothing...she's tired.  
  
Animefan1717(Af1717): Where'd you come from?  
  
Kfangirl: I dunno. I came out of your MIND remember?  
  
Animefan1717: Anyways, do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami: Animefan1717 does not own YuGiOh. So there!  
  
Animefan1717: --; whatever. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Everyone scrambled out of their seats.  
  
"Bakura?" said Tomoya. "But we threw you off the balcony!" Bakura got off the table, and started to advance toward Tomoya.  
  
"Yes, fool, but don't you know that I can't be destroyed? Now, I have come back to get my power back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yuri who was hiding behind Ryushi.  
  
"HIM!" he shouted pointing at Yami.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Yami asked casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"You took my power!" Bakura shouted in rage. He got even angrier at the fact that Yami was being so calm and casual. Yami stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, glowing box.  
  
"You mean this?" he asked calmly.  
  
"YES! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"Yes, sir" he said calmly (again). He threw the box to Bakura.  
  
"Fool!' Bakura shouted. "Now, you will payback for what you did to me!" He opened the box, but instead of his evil power coming out, a mini-Slypher came out to greet him.  
  
"What kind of trick is this?" Bakura shouted.  
  
The mini-Slypher opened its mouth and let out a huge ray of fire. The fire captured Bakura and dragged him into the box. The mini-Slypher also went inside and the box closed. It hung in midair, glowing red. Yami walked over and took it out of the air he then pocketed the box. During this time, no one had said a word, not even Tea who had her hand around Joey's throat, getting ready to choke him to death.  
  
"Any questions?" asked Yami.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"The Fushumori Box. It senses evil presences and sucks them in." Yami said.  
  
"What about that Slypher?" asked Seto.  
  
"It projects the most powerful card in the owner's deck."  
  
"Interesting!" Everyone turned around to see Hochi walking up to them.  
  
"Hochi!" said Yuri.  
  
"Where did you get that box?" Hochi asked.  
  
"I...er...found it in Egypt while I was visiting."  
  
"I see, take good care of that. I would hate to see it in the wrong hands, you know."  
  
"Yes, of course." Hochi ambled away.  
  
'Wonder why he was interested in the Fushumori Box?' Yami wondered to himself. ' I can't believe it! I forgot to ask him how me and Yugi could separate our bodies!' Everyone was in shock while Yami ran after Hochi.  
  
"I'm...uh... a little afraid of Yugi at this point." Said Duke quietly.  
  
"No, you're a lot afraid of Yugi." Said Tristan. "You should've seen the look on his face when Bakura got sucked into the box!" Tristan put on a drastic impersonation while everyone laughed. When Joey laughed, his laugh rumbled through Tea's hand and reminded her that she had to kill him for calling her...the word.  
  
Yami ran through every corridor looking desperately for the old man. Finally, he found him reading something in the grand shrine room. Yami stopped and tried to think if he should interrupt Hochi. He decided yes, and walked in. Hochi looked up from what he was reading.  
  
"Ah! And what brings you here young man?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question."  
  
Hochi put down his reading material and looked up. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, nothing happened, I just wanted to know if there is a way to separate bodies from Yugi.  
  
Hochi stared and stared at Yami. He stared so hard that he was making Yami uncomfortable. Finally, Hochi said, "Yes, there is a way, but it may take some time and I don't think you're the patient type."  
  
"No, I guess I'm not."  
  
"But I'll tell you it any way, so listen up closely. The thing is to get someone you love, to tell you that they love you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Okay, you need to get the person you love, to tell you that they love you."  
  
"Oh! That's easy then."  
  
"No, it's not. You cannot force them. Things like this need time. That's why I said that it may take some time."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry that there can't be another way."  
  
"No, that's okay. See you later Hochi." Yami got up and left. Just as he was walking out of the hall, Yuri rushed to him and grabbed his shirt. She had a frightened look on her face and she looked breathless.  
  
"Yuri! What happened?" Yami asked trying to get her off him.  
  
"Joey...he's...going to..."  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
"Die!"  
  
Sorry Joey fans! SOOO sorry! I think that it's fun to make fun of the funniest guy on the show. Hehe.  
  
Yami: You can't do that to my best friend!  
  
Af1717: yes I can, who's stopping me?  
  
Yami: good question. Let me get back to you on that one.  
  
Af1717: (rolls eyes) Any way, this is a short chapter. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer and more exciting... So in the meantime, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Animefan1717 (Af1717): I am so bored. Who knew that a Saturday could be so depressing?  
  
Yami: Yeah, who knew?  
  
Kfangirlz: I dunno.  
  
Af1717: Okay, so anyways, thanks for all your reviews! Ok, let me stop yakking. On with the FIC! (Yawn) Oh, right! I changed it people...Seto's not going to die...Joey is. Hehe this'll be fun. Ah, yes, I must warn you...DARK SIDE OF YURI REVEALED! Oh, and special thanks to iwantSK, because I borrowed a little clothing advice from you. Hehe.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Yuri! What are you talking about?" Yami asked, his eyes wide and his heart racing.  
  
"He... is going to bet with Seto and somehow he is going to lose!"  
  
"Going to? You mean that this didn't happen yet?" he asked curiously with his heart rate settling back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, I predicted it a couple of days ago." She said.  
  
"Well," he said. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She backed away from Yami and hit the back wall. She instantly slid down the wall and sat down hugging her knees.  
  
"You see," she started. "Sometimes...it's like..." Yami also sat down next to her. He waited a moment until he asked,  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I can sense things before it even happens...it kind of makes me scared of myself. For some reason, none of the others have this 'power', if you could call it that. I beginning to wonder if my destiny is greater than finding my brother and learning all I can."  
  
"Of course your destiny is greater than that." He said. "Haven't you already accomplished those things? I mean, you found your brother and you're already learning as much as you can, right? Then there has to be something more for you to do. Life can't be wasted you know. And you shouldn't be afraid of yourself...you are who you are because it's your destiny. Do you understand now?" He asked. He placed his hand on top of her head (AN: in a friendly way! Nothing more!) And said, "Don't you think we should be telling the rest of them the news about Seto?"  
  
She stared at him in amazement for a moment and said, "Y...yeah. Let's go." They both ran to find all the other people. Then they found all of them there in the grand worship room. They both knew, by looking at their faces, that something was going to happen...something big. Maybe something so big that it will cost one of them their life. Yuri rushed over to see. Everyone was crowded in a tight circle, their eyes fixed on something in the middle. Yuri's eyes widened and she beckoned for Yami to come over. He walked over and saw that it was too late. The bet was made and one of them, Joey or Seto, was going to die, and according to Yuri, it was Joey.  
  
"Yami!" Yuri whispered. "We're too late! What are we going to do?" He thought for a moment and then pushed his way into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Joey challenged Kaiba to a bet!" whispered Tea.  
  
"What kind of bet?"  
  
"I don't know...but all I know is that the loser has to jump off this very cloud we're on!" Things were worse than he thought. The loser has to jump off the cloud. That's such a cruel punishment. Not only is it a far way down, but you'll be dead before you're even half way down. (AN: That's true you know!)  
  
"Guys," said Yuri to Joey and Seto. "I know you're not gonna believe this, but Joey's gonna lose!"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Mai, Serenity, and Joey together.  
  
"Yes," said Yami stepping in. "It's true. She can predict things before they even happen and I know that this will happen! One of you will have to forfeit" Joey and Seto just stared at him. Then Seto said,  
  
"No way, I don't toss up a challenge. And maybe this will be a lesson to Wheeler that he shouldn't go picking on people just because they're richer than you." He ended with his world-famous smirk that drives people crazy. (AN: It drives ME crazy!)  
  
"B...but" said Joey. "I don't want to die. I'm gonna have to forfeit." He stepped out of some kind of ring on the floor that was made especially for this bet.  
  
"Okay, Wheeler." Said Seto still smirking. "I'm glad you forfeited. That's one more victory to my side, not that you ever won against me or anything." Joey got really steamed. "SHUT UP, KAIBA! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" With that, he chased him out of the room. They were yelling so loud that you could hear them all the way from the east wing. Everyone just stood frozen for a moment, staring after the two of them. Then, finally, Mai said to Yuri,  
  
"Hey kid, thanks for saving Joey's life...I owe you one."  
  
"It...it was nothing..." she said blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Yuri," said Tea. "But how did you predict this thing happening?"  
  
"I...developed powers for quite some time... I didn't think I was ready to tell you guys yet."  
  
"Hey Yuri," said Tristan. "Can you predict my future?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I bet it's gonna be with all these girls next to me on the beach...ah...I can imagine it now..."  
  
"Um...Tristan, sorry to burst your bubble," said Yuri. "But I predict that you'll work in a fast food restaurant, making one dollar per hour. And you work five hours, and 3 days a week. " Tristan's jaw dropped, and everyone laughed.  
  
"B...but the girls!" Everyone was laughing too hard to answer. Tristan stood there looking like a lost cause.  
  
"But what about the rest of the future?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you that. Life won't be exciting if you know every twist and turn of the future," Yuri said knowingly.  
  
"Oh, but..." he stopped when Yuri glared at him. ' Boy, her gaze is scary! Like she's staring right into my soul!' Tristan shivered slightly. ' Gotta stay on her good side.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yuri," said Duke. "It's hard to believe that you can predict something, because the rest of us know that fortune tellers are fakes," he said with a smirk. "Let's see if you're the real deal...how about a little demonstration?"  
  
She was about to answer with a smart mouth, when Ryushi stepped in. "Guys, I think we've been through enough already. Too much fun..." he said, then Seto came in holding Joey by the scruff on his neck and threw him to the floor. Then Ryushi added, "And too much violence, can make you go crazy, you know." Yuri was slightly angered. 'It's nice and all that I like Ryushi and he likes me and he tries to protect me, but I want to fight this my own way and I don't need help. Besides,' she added with a grin. 'This will only take a minute.' (AN: hmmm...sounds kind of familiar right? Say hello to the next personality of Seto Kaiba!)  
  
"Okay Duke, I'll predict something for you, but only if you agree to accept my challenge." Duke was nervous. He had never gone against her before, but he didn't want to look like a wimp. "Okay," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "I accept your challenge. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see. So, what do you want me to predict?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...how about who will win the challenge?"  
  
"Let's see." She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Finally she opened her eyes and said to Duke,  
  
"Me. I'm going to win, although, you will put up a good fight."  
  
"What? I'm not gonna lose to a thirteen-year-old! Forget it! I don't want to do this."  
  
"Oh," she said smiling. "You can't back out now, you wouldn't want to show all your friends here that you're scared now would you?" she said. She grinned evilly, knowing that Duke wouldn't want to downgrade himself in front of all his friends, especially Serenity.  
  
"O...okay, I accept your challenge. NOW will you tell me what it is?"  
  
"All in good time. Now, I need you all to move back. Like REALLY far back." She said pointing to the other end of the hall. Seto kicked Joey all the way to the other side, and set his foot on top of Joey's head. Yami wasn't sure if this challenge was such a good idea. After all, she was more experienced than Duke was.  
  
"Yuri," he said. "Are you sure this is a fair fight?"  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
"Okay, but don't let anger cloud your reason."  
  
"Fine, fine. It's really okay, because any injury that may occur, well, I can heal them."  
  
"Really now," he said surprised. "Since when?"  
  
"Since like forever. Okay, come on, I'll be fine."  
  
Yami moved out of the way, but not before mumbling,  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about."  
  
Yuri ignored that comment, and went on with the preparation. She chanted some words and a huge ring appeared around the middle of the large room. The ring was a dark yellow that glowed on the dark floor.  
  
"Okay, Duke." She said. "Place your hand on the edge of the circle, facing the south. I'll place my hand on the circle facing the north."  
  
Duke did as he was told. When he put his hand on the edge of the ring, the whole thing turned brown. He was instantly alarmed. When he tried to remove his hand, he found that it was stuck. No matter how much he pulled it, it wouldn't come free. Suddenly, the brown light flowed throughout his body. He looked down and saw that his clothes had changed. He was wearing an extremely baggy exercise robe. His hand was now free.  
  
"What am I wearing?!"  
  
Yuri placed her hand on the edge of the circle facing north. The ring glowed again, but this time, in blue. The blue traveled throughout her body and she was also wearing the baggy robes.  
  
"You are wearing traditional Japanese exercise robes. You'll have your clothes back once I'm finished with you."  
  
Duke gulped. This was getting more dangerous by the minute.  
  
"Now," Yuri started, "you step into the ring."  
  
They both stepped in at the same time. Whatever lights the room had was gone. Now, as if out of nowhere, lamps flared into life and illuminated everyone's surprised faces. Then, the ring flared with earth then water. When it had subsided, Duke was trembling in fear and excitement. He looked across the ring at Yuri. She was grinning.  
  
"Okay, Duke, let's rumble."  
  
Af1717: What a crappy ending! Eww! Anyway, if u want, tell me a better way to end it! Okay, people, how do you like this chapter? Read and Review!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Af1717: Yeah, let's just get to the point.  
  
Yami: What point?  
  
Af1717: The disclaimer. You are now my designated disclaimer saying person.  
  
Yami: Oh... Animefan1717 does not own YuGiOh.  
  
Kfangirl: Is this chapter gonna be long?  
  
Af1717: I dunno, why?  
  
Kfangirl: dunno...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What?!" shouted Duke.  
  
"Aren't you ready?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Ready for what? I don't know the rules to this thing!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Oh...I forgot." She kept forgetting that he had never been in a challenge match before.  
  
"The rules are really simple. You use your powers to attack the other person. If you successfully knock the other person out of the ring, you win. See? Simple." 'Easy for you to say,' thought Duke to himself. 'You're an expert.' He swallowed and nodded indicating that he understood.  
  
Meanwhile, the others including Shizuka and Marik had settled themselves on the floor getting ready to witness this amazing thing for the first time. Mai pushed Seto away from Joey, so that she could be near him. Yami and Tomoya were close together as well. She cuddled against him, expecting a hug or even a kiss, but Yami merely put is arm around her and stared straight ahead toward the two opponents. Now that he had understood the rules, it made it easier to understand what the large ring was for.  
  
Tristan finally had Serenity alone with him for the first time without fighting with Duke. She seemed to like him more than Duke anyway, because she thought that Tristan was more like the tall, dark, and handsome type. Duke was more demanding. She hugged Tristan's arm and held on to it. Tristan was surprised, but pleased that she liked him.  
  
Once every one had settled in, Yuri announced,  
  
"Okay, people, if you didn't know, I have NEVER lost a challenge match...EVER, and I'm not starting now." Everyone was impressed and started clapping, but to Duke, it made his palms sweat. 'I've got to keep my cool,' he thought. ' Panicking will just lead to my undoing.' He cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Uh...Yuri, I think I'm ready for this." She turned to him and grinned, 'this will be fun'  
  
"Oh!" she said. "I forgot that we need a judge! What about you, Ryushi? Please? Do it for me!!" She had such a pleading look in her eyes that he just had to say ok.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Are the two challengers ready?" They nodded.  
  
"Now, each of you knows the rules. So without further ado, let's begin! LET THE CHALLENGE MATCH BEGIN!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Yuri grinned yet again. She raised her hand and a pillar of water rose up from it.  
  
"Hey, Duke... did you know that water breaks up earth?" Duke gulped. She obviously had the advantage and she knew it. He had to work fast.  
  
"That's okay," Duke said.  
  
Yuri was surprised for a moment. Then she raised the other hand until another pillar of water rose from it. Then, she held them out in front of her and shot them straight toward Duke. He tumbled back and was about to fall out of the ring. He ducked the water flow, and set a jet of fresh earth (or dirt) to her feet. Yuri stumbled, but she didn't fall. She remembered this tactic when she faced some one named Toshiro Mazaki. He was a strong opponent. Even though she won, she would never forget what he did to her... she shook the thought away. She withdrew the attack and sent out a very strong jet of water towards Duke's face. Duke grinned just a little. He was ready this time. Hopefully, she didn't think that he would fall for the same thing again. He counter attacked the water with his earth attack. He used one hand however, while Yuri used two. He grinned as he saw the look of surprise creep up on Yuri's face. Then, he took his free hand and skimmed dirt all over the floor.  
  
"Darn it!" Yuri shouted.  
  
"What..." he shouted. "Surprised?"  
  
"Where did you learn these skills?"  
  
"I made them up!"  
  
'Made them up?' she thought. 'He has more skill than I thought.  
  
She looked to the floor for a moment, and gasped. The whole ring was covered in dirt. She withdrew her attack and tried to wash away the muck, but the more water she added, the muddier it got. 'I got it!' she thought. 'He's trying to make me muck up the floor so that if I come near him, I'll fall.' She stopped putting water on the floor. As soon as she stopped, Duke took advantage of it and sent a fresh stream of mud to her face. It hit her full force, because she wasn't ready. She wiped away the dirt and heard Duke laughing. She removed the dirt on her eyes. Once she saw Duke, she got really angry. Duke saw that her eyes turned red...really red.  
  
"No one..." she growled. "Humiliates me."  
  
Duke instantly stopped laughing. Obviously, she was really angry and it was his entire fault. He had a feeling that she was playing around with him before, but now...it was a whole new game.  
  
"You wanna laugh?" Yuri menaced evilly. "I'll give you something to laugh about." She took all her power and pushed it all into his face. By then, she had started laughing. She pushed him to the ground, her hand in his face still bursting with water. Then, she pushed him to the ring until his head stuck out of the ring. It was over. She had won, just like she predicted.  
  
"Declare me the winner!" she shouted to Ryushi who had his eyes open in shock.  
  
"Uh...right! Yuri wins!" he said raising his arm into the air. She released Duke from her power. Duke took deep gasping breaths of air. Suddenly, Yuri's eyes turned normal. She looked at Duke and collapsed at his feet.  
  
"What have I DONE?" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Duke! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Yeah...yeah," he said blushing. She looked up at him in disbelief. "You serious?" He nodded. He felt the color creeping up to his face. Then, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you! I'm sooo sorry! I will never do that to you again!" she started sobbing once more, and now, Duke's face was as red as a ripe tomato. Ryushi, noticing this, pulled Yuri away. Then, as she glanced at Ryushi's face, she laughed.  
  
"Are you jealous?" she asked smiling.  
  
"N...no, of c...course not...what made you think that?" Ryushi stuttered.  
  
"You are such a bad liar." She giggled. Then she pressed her lips against his in a kiss.  
  
Everyone was mildly surprised with the outcome of the match. They thought that Duke would win, but all hopes of that were dashed once Yuri predicted that she would win. And, she did win, though as she said, Duke did put up a good fight. Yuri marched away triumphant with her head held high and her arm linked with Ryushi's.  
  
"Hey, Duke!" yelled Joey. "Love at first sight yet again huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Duke said breathlessly. Then, when he realized what he was saying, added,  
  
"NO! I mean...what made you think that?" he said.  
  
"Nothing," smirked Seto. "Nothing except that we could have fried an egg on your face."  
  
Duke blushed in embarrassment. 'They know...my secret...great. " He thought. ' now I'll never live it down.'  
  
LATER  
  
About five hours later, everyone had assembled into the main hall for dinner. Tonight was some kind of religious night, so they had to have some plain broth and bread. Even though it was very plain, they were allowed to have their fill.  
  
"Darn it!" said Joey after the meal. "I'm still hungry!"  
  
Even though Joey ate a lot, they were surprised. Joey had drunk one whole pot full and two loaves of bread. Amana was pleased that the food would not go to waste, and only supplied everyone with more.  
  
"Joey..." said Serenity shaking her head. "If you're that hungry, then you should just eat some of your secret stash."  
  
"Serenity!" he shouted looking around. "That was supposed to be a 'secret' that's why it's a secret stash! I can't believe you blabbed!" Everyone laughed, except for Joey. Then Tea came in looking worried.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Has anyone seen Ryou?"  
  
"Nah," said Tristan. "That guy always seems to come and go."  
  
"Yeah," said Joey. "Like that time when you took the millennium ring and threw it into the forest in Duelist's Kingdom, and when he re appeared in the Battle City Finals!"  
  
The boys' talk didn't help reassure Tea that Ryou was perfectly safe. She decided to stop thinking about it and join in on the laughter and fun. But no matter how much she tried to enjoy herself, her thoughts always came back to Ryou. 'Oh, I hope he's okay!" she thought. 'Stop thinking like that Tea,' scolded Tea's stronger voice. 'Of course he's okay.' The strong voice went away and replaced her with her weaker voice. 'Then...where is he?' And as if that was an answer to her question, there was a huge explosion outside.  
  
"What was that?" yelled Yami.  
  
"I dunno," said Seto. "But let's go find out.'  
  
They all ran outside, but they could not see anything, because it was dark. Then, something moved. It was a streak of light moving upward really fast.  
  
"Whoa." Said Joey in awe.  
  
"Make a wish, Joey." Said Shizuka.  
  
"Okay...hmmm...I wish for my very own pizzeria, and a lifetime supply of..." he was cut off by a shriek.  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
They all turned around and saw Tea kneeling on the ground sobbing. They ran over and saw an arm (still attached to a body, so don't freak out.) bleeding heavily. The moon showered dim light on the body. It was Ryou, and he was unconscious...but how had he gotten this way? Who...or what did this to him?  
  
Af1717: So, how'd ya like? Oh, all them people left me here writing this cliffhanger ending. HEY! WHERE'D Y'ALL GO?! Yami: We all went to...Mexico, to celebrate the Cinco de Mayo. Seto: Ya, it was fun. Too bad you had to stay and write the story. Kfangirl: ya, we went to the beach, and ate tacos...and heard one of those street band things...and we got to buy these huge hat thingies. Af1717: --; you mean a sombrero? Kfangirl: Oh yeah, that word. Here! And we gots you one! Puts hat on Af1717's head Af1717: Whoopee. (Sarcastic)  
  
So sorry Ryou fans! I couldn't think of a better ending! SOOO SORRY!!!!! UU I'm ashamed that I thought of myself before others...Oh well! anyways, um... again, sorry, but that's how the story goes! ; Okay, people...READ AND REVIEW!!!!! You gotta! Yeah...I'll shut up now... 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I wuz...uh...grounded. Heehee. Ok, this is a long chapter, I think. Read and review and I'll c u later. Oh, sorry if I didn't make it clear to all the pplz reading the manga of YuGiOh..."Shizuka," my own character, is not Serenity. Shizuka is Serenity's name in the manga though, but they are NOT the same people. So, sorry to confuse u if u were confused, but now I'm confused, so I'll shut up. Ok, go ahead and read! GIMME MORE REVIEWS PPLZ! I don't own Yugioh. Unfortunatly.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ryou..." said Serenity feeling sad. "Does anyone know what happened?" Mai, Yuri, and Shizuka tried to pull a weeping Tea away from the body of Ryou.  
  
"Is...is he d...dead?" she choked.  
  
"No." said Shizuka reassuringly "he's just unconscious. He'll be fine... Someone go and get help."  
  
"No," said Yuri. They looked surprised.  
  
"But why?" asked Shizuka confused.  
  
"Because...you know...I have healing powers...and so do Ryushi and Tomoya," Ryushi looked a little unsure, but Tomoya jumped right in and said,  
  
"Come on, we have to do all we can to help!"  
  
"But," said Ryushi uncertainly. "Are you sure that this is enough?"  
  
"We don't really have much of a choice now, do we?" said Yuri quietly. Ryushi hesitated, and then said, "Yeah, you're right. Come on,"  
  
"Okay," said Tomoya. "You guys need to move back a couple of steps."  
  
Everyone moved back, and waited for what was going to happen. Tomoya, Yuri, and Ryushi carefully approached Ryou's body. Yuri took a deep breath and knelt down.  
  
"Okay," she said. "We have to stop the blood from flowing. He can't loose too much blood." She placed her fingers inside the wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. Suddenly, her fingers began to glow and they saw that the blood was stopped. The wound was not healed yet, though.  
  
"Tomoya," Yuri said through clenched teeth. The power to heal was taking her energy little by little.  
  
"Right," said Tomoya. She knelt down next to Yuri and placed her palm over Ryou's wound. She also closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. Her hand began to glow and heal Ryou's wound slowly.  
  
"Ryushi," said Yuri. "Come and heal his leg wounds." Ryushi was a little surprised. He had not noticed the large leg wounds. He must have looked quite startled, because Yuri said,  
  
"We'll come and help when we're done here. That is, if you need any help."  
  
Ryushi nodded, knelt down, and lifted up the leg of Ryou's jeans. Ryushi took a deep breath when he saw the wound. This was no ordinary cut. It was big, and still bleeding. He placed his fingers on his wound and closed his eyes. He concentrated deeply, and his fingers started to glow. The blood was stopped. Then he concentrated on healing up the wound. 'I've never seen so much blood in my life!' he thought. 'The only things I've used my healing powers for was for some minor cuts and bruises.' He was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that the wound was completely healed. He moved on to see if there were any injuries on the other leg, but there were none. The girls finished up just after he did.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Tomoya. "He's not waking up."  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood. He should be knocked out until the morning or longer." Said Ryushi.  
  
"But who did this?" wondered Yuri.  
  
"I can answer that." Said a voice.  
  
They all turned around and could not believe their eyes. It was Bakura. (Surprise, surprise!)  
  
"BAKURA???!!!" They all shouted. This was like the hundredth time he has reappeared since they defeated him.  
  
"Yes, fools." He grinned.  
  
"Bu...but" whimpered Yuri. "You were trapped in that box thing!"  
  
"Yes, I was, but still knowing that my other side still had the Ring, I was able to come back." He laughed evilly. "Surprised right?"  
  
"Bakura," said Yami. "What do you want with us now?"  
  
"EVERYTHING! You fools have been trying to stop me ever since I got these powers."  
  
"Don't you get it by now," said Seto. "We're here to stop you. Wherever you try to strike evil, we'll be there. I was hoping you'd figure that out by now...unless you have a dog sized brain like Wheeler here."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That's the problem." Said Bakura. "When ever I try to do something, you're always there. I hate that. Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No," said Yami. "You are defeated now, you have no powers. You're done." Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
"NO, I'm far from over! I don't know if you noticed, but when I opened the box to get my powers, a whole bunch of dark shadows crept out and disappeared." Bakura grinned.  
  
"These 'shadows' if you want to call it that, have been engulfing the world with darkness little by little. (If you don't remember this, it is in chapter 2) It's too late to stop it." He laughed again. "What are you going to do now?" Everyone stared at him. They thought that dealing with Bakura and his powers would be enough to save the world. They thought wrong. It seemed like the ancient demon god, Mokushari, had a back up plan to help the person who would one day continue his evil work. Bakura was right...what were they going to do now?  
  
"I...can't believe it," breathed Yuri.  
  
"The world will be destroyed!" shouted Bakura, and then he laughed again.  
  
"We have to save the world!" said Yami. "How do we do it?" Suddenly they heard a groan. It was Ryou...he was getting up.  
  
"Ryou!" gasped Tea. "Stay down! You're weak!"  
  
"N...no." he said painfully. "I have to help you guys save the world." He stood up with remarkable strength for someone who had half his body fluids drained.  
  
"Well, well, well..." grinned Bakura. "Seems like I haven't injured you enough, I see."  
  
"Shut up, you evil fool!" Said Ryou in a strong voice unlike himself. "I'm going to finish you off once and for all." Ryou aimed his palms at Bakura's face and fired an attack of light. As you may know, Light destroys Darkness, so Bakura was knocked off his feet.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Yuri.  
  
"This is great." Said Marik. "We won't get to see the destruction of the world!"  
  
"Excellent!" said Seto and Shizuka at the same time. Shizuka gave Seto a dark look and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I should pull that tongue right out of your mouth!" spat Seto.  
  
"Ooo," said Shizuka tauntingly. "I'd like to see that happen...big brother," she stuck out her tongue again.  
  
Saying "big brother" reminded Seto of Mokuba. He was suddenly homesick for his brother and Shauna, his girlfriend. (How moneybags ever got a girlfriend beats me!)  
  
"What happened?" taunted Shizuka again. "Cat got your tongue?" she laughed.  
  
"Be quiet," Seto said. "And maybe I'll let you stay in my mansion." Shizuka's eyes opened wide. "You have a mansion?" She stopped taunting him and said, "You have no choice but to let me live in your house. I'm your sister remem..." she was cut of when she saw Bakura standing up.  
  
Bakura was really angry. His good side knocked him off his feet. 'Now is the time,' he thought. 'Time to make them pay!' He straightened up. Everyone stopped celebrating and stood with their eyes fixed on Bakura. Even Ryou was surprised. They had all thought that that attack would have finished Bakura off for good...they thought wrong. "Now!" he said to them. "It is finally time to make you pay for what you have done!"  
  
Yami's heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of the future. There was destruction, destruction everywhere, screaming and crying...and...a sacrifice... it wasn't clear who it was... then a bright light and... The vision was over. His eyelids popped open. Now, looking at Bakura starting to make his decent to the unprotected world below, he realized... he realized that he was the sacrifice... the sacrifice that would save the world.  
  
Af1717: (SOB!) What a cliffhanger!! (SOB!) I'm sooo sorry Yami!  
  
Yami: (tiny sniff) Oh well, at least you apologized...  
  
Af1717: You're so brave! Anyways, what an ending! Some pplz in my school don't like cliffhangers...TOO BAD!!! So, wuz this chapter long, I dunno. But oh well. I must warn you...the next couple of chapters will be relatively short, that is, if I and make it that way. My chapters have to be AT LEAST 3 pgs. Funny, when I have a report to do, I can barely fit in 2! Any way, R&R!!!!!! Yami: You said that all in one breath!  
  
Af1717: I no. I've got quite some talent right? 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Welcome people, to Chapter 16!!!!!!!! (Crowd cheers) Right. So now, thanks 4 the reviews and don't 4get to R&R on ur way out... So now, CHAPTER 16!!!!!! Now for a random thought...umm...Rice is good. Or, maybe that's because I'm hungry? Whatever... R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/n Yuri's name is changed to Umiko because it meant something sick...) I don't own YuGiOh. G'bye dumb lawyers!

Bakura started to make his decent to the world below. No one down there knew what was going on or who was going to try to take over their world.  
  
"I'll see you fools in my palace where you will all be slaves to ME!! Bwuhahahaha!"  
  
"You are not going to take over the world Bakura," said Ryushi. "And we are NEVER going to be your slaves."  
  
"Quiet fool!" Bakura shouted in fury. "When I have my palace, you will be the first to die!"  
  
"Shut up you baka!" shouted Umiko protectively. "You will NEVER take over the world!"  
  
"We'll just see about that," Bakura jumped off the cloud and rocketed down like a speeding bullet.  
  
"How," said Joey. "How are we going to get down there?"  
  
"We combine our powers," said Tomoya. "And we fly down in a protective orb. The orb will keep us from dying on our way down."  
  
"But what if we do something wrong?" asked Tea.  
  
"We don't have a choice," said Yami. "This is the only way to stop Bakura and save the world."  
  
"Right," said Seto. "We have to do this to save the world."  
  
"And your girlfriend." Said Joey.  
  
"Who told you about that!!" Seto shouted blushing.  
  
"Uh..." Joey started. He glanced at Yami who was vigorously shaking his head no. "I just guessed,"  
  
"Right," Seto said skeptically. He had a feeling that Yami had accidentally spilled the beans.  
  
"Come on guys," said Mai impatiently. "Get serious."  
  
"Okay," said Yuri. "Everyone who has powers please come here." She pointed to the ground. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Yami, Ryushi, Ryou, and Tomoya walked over to Yuri.  
  
"Form a circle everyone, and hold hands with the person next to you," she said grabbing Tomoya's and Ryushi's hands. Joey was somehow stuck with Seto. Seto grabbed Joey's hand and squeezed it real hard so that his bones would crush.  
  
"OWW! Damn you Kaiba!!"  
  
"Hehe," Seto laughed.  
  
"Anyway," said Yuri ignoring the rude interruption. "Close your eyes and feel the power within you."  
  
Yami closed his eyes. Instantly, he felt an odd tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Then he felt his power growing.  
  
"Next," instructed Yuri with her eyes closed. "Let the power leave you and become one with the powers of all the others." Yami could feel the power within him going, but he didn't feel weak. He was sure that he still had some power left to battle with. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Yami's eyes snapped open and he saw a great big orb of light. It was different colors.  
  
"Guys!" shouted Tomoya to the ones who were watching. "Get inside the orb!"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Said Tea. "I'm not getting in that thing. I'm not exactly a fan of see through floors."  
  
"NOW!!" shouted Tomoya.  
  
Tea grumbled something that sounded like, "Show-off," She got inside the orb and stood there with her arms crossed glaring at Tomoya. The others got on and fearfully waited for what would happen next.

Af1717: Well? That was the PERFECT cliffhanger. Yeah... And I don't feel sorry for anyone this time.  
  
Yami: Good. That's always good to know.  
  
Seto: Where am I?  
  
iwantSK: In Af1717's mind, room seven, the fan fiction room. There. That specific enough for you?  
  
Seto: --; what I meant was where am I in the story, you know...  
  
Af1717: I thought you would know that you had powers!! Duh. AND you're intelligent. (Sigh) sorry, only smart pplz allowed in here...  
  
Seto: But-  
  
iwantSK: But what about Joey? He's not smart and he's there thinking about wearing the doggie suit Duke gave him for Halloween.  
  
Af1717: Ah, yes...we do have that one problem  
  
Yami: THROW HIM OUT!  
  
iwantSK/Seto: (chanting) throw him out! Throw him out!!  
  
Af1717: Yeah...I will do that...g'bye Joseph! Anyway. K, to clear something up 4 u, Ryou and Tea are already together. It doesn't seem like it though, right? Whatever. R&R!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Af1717: This chapter is also going to b short. Just 2 annoy u! : P  
  
Baby China: Noooo! Not fair!!!!  
  
black13: can I read it online? If I can, I have no problem.  
  
iwantSK: u guys are amateurs. Watch the master... (Pricks herself with a pin to make tears.) NOOO!!!!! You can't!!!  
  
Af1717: I can, and I did. : P  
  
Baby China: (pouts) At least in this chapter Yami don't get sacrificed right?  
  
iwantSK: Sacrifice! Sacrifice!!!  
  
black13: I don't really care...  
  
Af1717: NO! This ISN'T the chapter where he gets sacrificed...I think...  
  
Baby China: THINK???? Oh, NOW I feel so much better. I can't believe you guys!!  
  
iwantSK: speaking of guys, where are Seto and the others?  
  
Af1717: I dunno.  
  
Baby China: If u don't know, then...I'LL FIND HIM FOR YOU!!!  
  
Af1717: Hey, which him are you...(suddenly realizes) HEY! Get BACK HERE!! (Runs out after Baby China.) Yami's mine!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!!!  
  
black13/ iwantSK: --;;;;  
  
Yami: odd...but I love to see them fight over me.  
  
black13/iwantSK: OO;;;; Whoa!!! Where the hell did you come from?!!!  
  
Seto: We've been listening in on your conversation.  
  
Joey: ya, for the past few days too. I swear, you girls talk about the most interesting things...  
  
Baby China/Af1717: uu well, we couldn't find... Yami there you are!!!!  
  
black13: hold it. These three have been listening in on our conversations for the past few days.  
  
iwantSK: you KNOW what that means...  
  
Girls: DISCIPLINE!!!! Bwuhahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Boys: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm. That was interesting. Anyways, Baby China, black13, and iwantSK are all my friends. So, YOU BETTER R&R THEM TOO!!!!! Ok, now, I won't update the next chapter until I get at least 10 more reviews to my current number. I know I'm threatenful, and... I LIKE IT!!!! : P. So, here are the story names of the pplz I included. "Sweet Summer Love" (Baby China) "The rockstar" (black13) "The secrets of the stars" (black13) and "Healing a Lost Soul" (iwantSK) SO, that's that. I do not own YuGiOh. I would've made Yami do it, but well, you know the situation. LOL! So, R&R and enjoy chapter 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.s. I predict another cliffhanger!!! Ah. And I changed Yuri's name to Umiko for some reasons...

...................................................

After they had gotten inside, the suppliers (ppl who supplied energy for the orb) also got inside one by one.  
  
"Umiko!" cried Tomoya running after her. Umiko turned around.  
  
"Umiko, are you sure you want the powerless to come with us?" Umiko sighed and thought for a moment. "We have to. It isn't safe up here."  
  
"What?" Tomoya asked confused. "Why not? This is like one of the safest places ever!"  
  
"Yeah," Umiko sighed. "But not under these circumstances. Bakura's minions could come along any minute and destroy this shrine."  
  
"Destroy?" gasped Tomoya. "B...but what about Hochi and Amana and the servants? What will become of them?" Umiko sighed again. Tomoya looked at her face and did not see her thirteen- year-old friend. She saw an older, braver Umiko. One that wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"Tomoya," she said. "I have already told them. I have foreseen this thing happening. Don't you realize? The reason why we were all brought here was because of me! I told Hochi and Amana one year ago that we would all come here and the evil will be unleashed once more."  
  
"So that's it." Said a deep voice. Umiko and Tomoya turned around. It was Yami and Ryushi.  
  
"Come on," said Ryushi slipping an arm around Umiko's waist. "We have no time for this. We have to take action." He leaded her to the orb where everyone was impatiently waiting.  
  
"He's right," said Yami also slipping an arm around Tomoya. "We have to go." Tomoya allowed herself to be steered to the orb. She leaned against him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If Umiko could predict the future,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Then why hasn't she told us what will happen after we get down there?"  
  
"Maybe because even she can't predict this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I understand it, there are some things we are able to see and things we are not. Small things like simple fortunes are things we are allowed to see. Big things like the end of the world cannot be seen because we are meant to live things out. Even an experienced foreseer wouldn't see the outcome of this."  
  
"Oh." She said. Yami and Tomoya walked inside greeted by angry shouts.  
  
"Kaiba!!" shouted Joey.  
  
"What do you want, Wheeler?"  
  
"I want you get away from Mai!"  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm doing anything to her."  
  
"I don't care! Just move!!" Duke rolled his eyes and stepped between Joey and Seto.  
  
"I'll just stand here. You know, to keep the peace." Duke said.  
  
"Anyway," said Umiko. "Is everyone inside?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Then, let's shut the door."  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as a multi-colored panel slipped into the open space.  
  
"Whoa!" Shouted Joey in wonder. "That's amazing."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Mai.  
  
"We have a problem," said Serenity.  
  
"What?" asked Tomoya.  
  
"I don't think there's enough room for all of us," she said pointing to the crowded conditions inside.  
  
"No problem." Said Umiko. "This thing will grow as big as it needs to. Not an inch bigger or smaller." She was right. Right before their eyes, the orb was growing. Now they had room to breathe.  
  
"Now," said Ryushi. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes." They chorused.  
  
"Good. Now, in a few short moments, you'll have to be ready to fight with all you've got. Understood?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Now are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay." Ryushi said to Umiko. "Time to go."  
  
"Right," she said. Then she added. "You know, you should become a coach or something. You're really good at pep talks."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I'll consider it."  
  
Umiko pressed her hand into the side of the orb. She glowed for a moment and the orb started moving. Slowly, it moved across the cloud then, it moved down off the cloud.  
  
'Now,' thought Yami. 'It's time to face my destiny. I may not know how it will turn out, but what ever it takes, I'm ready."  
  
Af1717: Whew! All in one day!  
  
Baby China: No fair! Another cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers!  
  
black13: So do I but I don't complain...I think.  
  
iwantSK: Whatever. It's nice to see that Joey and Seto are getting along.  
  
Baby China: GETTING ALONG?? What are you talking about? They were about to kill each other if Duke hadn't stepped in.

Af1717: Where did they go now?  
  
black13: I bet they're listening in on our conversation right now!  
  
iwantSK: No, I think they learned their lesson.  
  
Af1717/black13/Baby China: they look at each other... Nah! They're complete airheads.  
  
iwantSK: No! Well... sometimes.... Yeah, you're right.  
  
So how did you like this chapter? This is actually how my friends would react to a cliffhanger. I love that word. So, as I said b4, I need at least 10 reviews to my current total to write the next chapter. Well, how about a totally random comment? Let's see...AH! I hate Tea! I really do. She should DIE and DIE and DIE! O Who agrees with me? (Readers raise their hands) Yea! I knew it!! Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!! Make me happy! LOL!!!!!!!!!! ALSO: could anyone recommend two good Japanese girl names? It can be anything, but I would like it to be some kind name related to a flower. Please? Can you? Domo Arigato!!!! (I need it for my next chapter.) Remember...I need 10 more reviews! 32 plus 10 = 42!!!! (Right iwantSK?) And 42 is the magic number!!!!!!!!!! So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Pharaoh'sJewel (PJewel): Whoa, ppl! Getting close to 20!!  
  
Baby China: Cool!!   
  
Black13: Yea, that's really cool  
  
PJewel: Yeah, thanks for your support!! And just for that reason, I'll R&R your stories!!  
  
Baby China: Yay!!!!  
  
Black13: That's nice.  
  
Master Ruby (MR): Are we done now?  
  
PJewel: Why do you wanna know?  
  
Seto: 'Cause she wants to know how much longer she'll have to endure this stupid conversation. She wants to be with me.  
  
Baby China: (cough) yeah right (cough)  
  
Joey: eh...there something wrong with your throat?  
  
Baby China: (rolls eyes) yea, I got a cold.  
  
Joey: oh... wanna cough drop?  
  
Black13: oh how this boy is stupid...  
  
PJewel: Hey Yami!!!   
  
Yami: Yea?  
  
PJewel: Nothing, I just like saying it.  
  
Yami: --;; Okaaay....  
  
Baby China: Hands OFF!! He's mine!  
  
PJewel: What are you talking about? My hands aren't anywhere! Besides, the real Yami is over there! (Points to a door)  
  
Baby China: Are you sure?  
  
PJewel: (crosses fingers behind back) I promise! Have I ever steered you wrong?  
  
Baby China: No...so...Okay!!!!!   
  
Black13: Oh dear Ra, help me... --; I am surrounded by idiots...  
  
PJewel: Yami! Do the disclaimer! Pwease? (Puppy dog eyes)  
  
Yami: Of course. Pharaoh'sJewel...or my precious jewel does NOT own YuGiOh.  
  
Baby China: NO FAIR!!!! THIS SUCKS!!  
  
Cool. Chapter 18. (Sob) I'm so proud of myself!!!! Okay. I want you all to read this story: it's called, "The Sapphire Journey." My brother who is less than 10 years old wrote it. So if you R&R, be NICE!!! It's under my penname for obvious reasons. I think it's really cool. R&R if you haven't already. Also R&R the ppl featured here. I think I reminded you in my last chapter. And, R&R my story! Hmm. That's all there is to say, so now, enjoy this chapter! AH! I hath changed my penname if u haven't noticed...Pharaoh'sJewel. There. I love it. AND I UPDATED BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!! : P  
  
.......................................  
  
...After 15 minutes.........  
  
They could see the earth below them at last. It had been a while since they had left. Even though it had only been three months, it seemed like forever.  
  
"Hey!" said Joey. "We're HOME!!" Everyone who cared cheered.  
  
"Finally!" said Tea. "I can go shopping and stuff!"  
  
"And I can eat!" said Joey.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet." Said Yami looking down at the earth. "We have other things to do first,"  
  
"That's right," said Tomoya. "We still have to fight Bakura."  
  
They all stood in silence as they descended the last couple of feet. Once they were down, the orb hissed and opened.  
  
"Come on," said Umiko leading them outside.  
  
They all followed. Once all of them were outside, the orb disappeared.  
  
"Whoa!" said Duke. "It's gone!"  
  
"Yes," said Ryushi. "It only stays if we need it. Now come on. We have to find Bakura."  
  
"And just how are we gonna do that?" asked Mai. "I mean, he could be anywhere in the world by now."  
  
"Yeah," said Shizuka. "What makes you so sure that he's here? How do you know he's not in Alaska?"  
  
"We don't" said Umiko. "We just have to look."  
  
"Look where?" asked Tristan. "The world is HUGE! There's no way we can find Bakura before he destroys the world!"  
  
"Grrrr! BAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!" shouted Joey.  
  
"Right here." Said a voice. At first, they didn't see anything. Then above them was a violent wind. Then Bakura came down from above them.  
  
"Bakura!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I'm surprised you all made it here without dying. I wonder how you did it."  
  
They all stared at him with an angry glare. Bakura's feet touched the ground.  
  
"You made it just in time for the show!" said Bakura.  
  
"What show?" shouted Seto.  
  
"THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD!!!!!" he said laughing evilly.  
  
"You can't" said Ryou. "Not as long as we're here to stop you."  
  
"Ah, yes, about that." He said. "I can defeat you without lifting a finger."  
  
"Oh?" said Ryushi. "And how do you figure?"  
  
"Let me show you." He said. He looked up and said some words. Then, suddenly, several bright white circles flew down from the sky. It was too bright, and so they had to cover their eyes. When they looked up again, the circles were down on the ground. Each one of them had...a human inside.  
  
"Kari!!! Mokuba!!" shouted Seto. The pretty girl and Mokuba turned around. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled slightly when she saw Seto.  
  
"Seto!" she cried. "You have to help us! Get us out of this thing!" "I'll try! But I want you both to stay calm, okay?" Mokuba and Kari nodded Seto walked closer to the circle. He said softly to Kari, "And if I don't survive, then I want you to know that I love you. You too Mokuba."  
  
"Seto, don't say that!" said Mokuba.  
  
"It's okay," Kari said. "We're gonna be alright,"  
  
"GRANDPA!!" Someone shouted. Yugi had finally forced himself out of his soul room and has now taken over. Yugi ran to the circle.  
  
"Yugi!" said Gramps. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you my boy!"  
  
"Grandpa! I'm going to get you out of there! Just hold on!" he tried to touch the circle, but it was protected by a charge of electricity, and he was shot back.  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
"I'm alright! We'll find a way to get you out. All of you."  
  
He was pointing to Tea's parents, Duke's parents, Tristan's sister, Mai's cousin, Ryushi's grandparents, and the others.  
  
"Grandpa?" said Umiko cautiously. "Is that you?"  
  
"Umiko! My dear child! I haven't seen you in such a long time."  
  
"I know grandpa. We're going to get you out. Don't worry."  
  
"You see?" said Bakura. "I have already defeated you. Just by having your families here. Why do you care for foolish mortals?"  
  
"Shut up!" they all shouted.  
  
"You can't defeat us like that!" shouted Mai.  
  
"We'll still fight. No matter what." Said Yugi.  
  
"Really, now?" Bakura said amused. "Then I guess that it's a wonderful thing that your family and friends are here."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoya.  
  
"I mean that they will be here to witness your downfall, and the end of the world!" he said laughing evilly.  
  
"You will NEVER defeat us...and destroy the world." Growled Seto.  
  
"Really?" he said laughing. "Then let me start with this!" he shot his hand toward Tea.  
  
"W...what are you doing?" she asked frightfully.  
  
"Turning you into stone!" His hand glowed and Tea started turning into stone right before their very eyes.  
  
"TEA!!!! Noo!" they all shouted.  
  
"It's okay guys...I know you can...defeat...him," then her whole body was stone.  
  
Ryou was in shock. "Tea..." he whispered touching her cold hand. "No matter what...I will save you..."  
  
......................................................  
  
Yami Pjewel: LET HER DIE!!! Bwuhahahaha!  
  
MR: --;  
  
Baby China: YEAH! LET HER DIE!!  
  
Pjewel: What ever. Anyway, I like this chapter. Bakura's gonna turn more of them into stone. Except for the ppl with powers. So who do you want turned into stone next? I want your deepest honest opinions please. Okay...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
PJewel: Excellent. One more chapter till 20. Good.  
  
Baby China: Cool! I'm happy as long as you let me read them all.  
  
PJewel: Hmm... how about no?  
  
Baby China: WHAT?!  
  
Black13: Yea. You have a computer...so use it!  
  
MasterRuby (MR): exactly.  
  
Baby China: Oh...but I'm too lazy!  
  
MR: (mumbles) you could say that again.  
  
Yami: Honey, I'm home!  
  
PJewel: Yay!!! (Runs over and hugs him)  
  
Baby China: O.O No WAY! Who said he was talking to you?  
  
PJewel: Just ask him. Go ahead.  
  
Baby China: So...who were you talking to?  
  
Yami: (points to PJewel) Her. Duh. We're married. YOU IDIOT.  
  
Baby China: NOOO! It's impossible!  
  
MR: It's the truth. Now...where the heck did Seto disappear off to?  
  
Seto: I'm right here, like always, my priestess.  
  
Black13: Aww! How cute! LOL!!  
  
Baby China: (in a state of shock) Noo! I...I can't believe this!  
  
PJewel: She's making too much noise.  
  
MR: Yea! Let's lock her in the soul room!  
  
(Begins to drag her off to soul room)  
  
PJewel: HEY! That's MY soul room! You can't just put her there with out asking!  
  
MR/Black13: (throws Baby China in there) We just did.  
  
Yami: Oh well, at least it's quiet.  
  
Joey: (comes through the door) HI PEOPLE! DID YOU MISS ME?!  
  
Seto: I'm calling the dogcatcher.  
  
MR: Noo! You can't do that to my cousin!!! Door opens again   
  
KH4ever: HI PEOPLE! I'm only staying if there's sugar...lots of sugar...  
  
MR/Black13/ PJewel /Seto/Yami: --; Great...  
  
KH4ever: (stands still wondering) Hey, Hey people!!! I got an IDEA!!!  
  
Black13: wonderful. --;  
  
PJewel: What? What is it?  
  
KH4ever: LET'S HAVE A PARTY!!!! BRING SUGAR! And chips and soda and sugar and soda and sugar and wait...have I forgotten sugar? I CALL THE PIXIE STIX!  
  
MR: But I wanted to bring pixie stix! NO fair! Pout   
  
Pjewel/Black13/Yami: --; you're acting like Baby China. Do you want us to throw you into the soul room too?  
  
MR: Shut up! At least I'm organizing this party since it was MY idea!  
  
KH4ever: O.O wait...did I just get scammed? HEY! DO I HAVE TO PUT A PATENT ON ALL OF MY IDEAS? NO FAIR!!!!  
  
PJewel: HELP! Disclaimer please!  
  
Yami: Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Ok, thank you for your reviews. Good job! . OK, now also R&R KuramaandHiei4ever. R&R and I shall update more often...that is, once I get out of this stupid writers block! DIE YOU STUPID THING, DIE!! Shoots gun Ahh, that felt better... thank you ppl who reviewed!!!  
  
...........................................  
  
"Tea!" said Ryou. Then he turned to Bakura with fury in his eyes. "BAKURA! You WILL pay for what you've done!"  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura laughed. "None of you can defeat me. Not even if you put your pathetic powers together. You see," Bakura continued stretching his arms out in front of him. "My dark minions have consumed enough darkness for me that none of your powers can overtax me! Now, which one of you should I turn into stone next?" He looked around. "HOW ABOUT YOU!" He shot his hand down threateningly towards Mai.  
  
"G...get away from me, creep," said Mai fearfully.  
  
"Now, watch as your friend turns into a statue that will be in my palace forever!"  
  
He released the power. Everyone could only watch helplessly as Mai was turned to stone.  
  
"MAI! NO! DON'T LEAVE!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Joey," she whispered. "Stay strong for me, and promise that you'll help to defeat this guy...and...Joey...I..." but she never got to finish her sentence. (A/n: But I think that you can guess what it is)  
  
"Noo!" Joey cried loudly.  
  
"Now my dark beings COME FORTH! COME FORTH AND DESTROY THESE WEAKLINGS!!"  
  
They were all caught off guard by long shadows.  
  
'That's funny,' thought Yugi. 'I swear that I've seen these things before!' (A/n: This was back in chapter 3)  
  
"RUN!!!" Shizuka shouted.  
  
They started running and kept on dodging Bakura's dark shadow servants. Suddenly, everything was clear and the shadows disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know," said Yugi. "But it will give us a moment to rest and think about what we're gonna do."  
  
They hid behind a huge rock.  
  
"This should give us enough protection for now," said Seto.  
  
"Okay," said Tomoya. "This guy keeps on getting stronger and stronger. How are we going to defeat this guy?"  
  
"Umiko," said Ryushi with a helpless look in his eyes. "You predicted this, what's gonna happen next?"  
  
Umiko sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Umiko," asked Yugi.  
  
"Guys, I was afraid that it might come to this."  
  
"What are you talking about? Come on, tell us!" said Tomoya.  
  
"The only way to defeat Bakura is..."  
  
"TO SMASH HIM WITH OUR POWERS!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Shut up, Joey, we'll be found!" hissed Serenity angrily.  
  
"No, Joey," said Umiko quietly. "We can't use our powers in this case,"  
  
"Then what can we do? Tell us already!"  
  
"Okay, we must..."  
  
Suddenly, a voice above them said,  
  
"Tag, you're it!"  
  
They looked up and saw Bakura.  
  
"He found us!" said Marik.  
  
"That's right!" said Bakura. "Now, I shall take another one of your souls!"  
  
He reached down and shot his hand towards Shizuka, and started to turn her into stone.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!!" yelled Marik and Seto.  
  
"So...you...do...care for me...Seto." She said choking back her tears.  
  
"Of course, I just don't like to...show...my feelings..." Seto said.  
  
"Marik..." said Shizuka. "I'm gonna miss you..."  
  
"No! Don't say that! I'll do some thing..." he said, 

But it was too late…she was gone.

Everyone grew silent.

"So, we're a tad on the emotional side, now are we?" said Bakura.

No one answered.

"If you don't answer the future king, then you shall pay! Dark beings annihilate them!"

The shadows came again, and started chasing them.

"Come, on guys, we have to RUN!!" yelled Umiko.

They started running yet again, and this time, they used their powers to destroy these dark shadows. It worked and they were free until Bakura found them again. So, they hid inside a dark cave.

"Umiko," said Tomoya catching her breath. "What were you going to say?"

Umiko sat there for a minute catching her breath and watching everyone's desperate faces. She was also thinking about the best way to tell them all what she was going to say.

"Guys," she sighed. "If we want to defeat Bakura and save the world from darkness," she stopped and watched everyone's anxious faces. "It…it requires a…"

"A what?" asked Joey.

"It requires a sacrifice on our part. Someone's gonna die."

Everyone was quiet. Then Tristan asked,

"Who's it gonna be?"

Umiko sighed again. Then she raised her finger and pointed straight at Yugi.

……………………………………

So, that's all I'm gonna tell you I wanna keep you in suspense! LOLOLOL!!

KH4ever: I'm glad that…that Ryou's not the sacrifice. If he were, I'd kill you.

PJewel: You know, I was kind of thinking that for a while, since it would be quite logical to have one's hikari sacrificed to defeat his evil yami. Yeah, but…things would work out better if it was…someone else. And plus, whisper Ryou's not the heroic type.

KH4ever: I HEARD THAT!!

Black13: plate of food in her hands you know, this party was good, even though most of the food was pixie stix and not enough of anything else!

MR: It was my idea, and if KH4ever hadn't brought 500-pixie stix along with my 490-pixie stix, then we would have a lot of everything else.

KH4ever: FOR THE LAST TIME…THE PARTY WAS MY IDEA AND SO WAS THE PIXIE STIX!!

Pjewel: Um…what ever. So, tell me what you think about this chapter. So, only ONE MORE person gets turned into stone. Should it be Marik, the slightly sane one, or should it be Serenity, the stupid wimp? HONEST, HONEST OPINIONS. Also, I need to know why. A really good reason can be…because I hate them…LOL! If I were reviewing my own story, I'd choose Serenity because she's so damn annoying!!! LOLOLOL!!!! Okay, that's all, and so…R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S: I am sorry to say that this fic is almost over…. I'll go and…sob now…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Pjewel: The fic ist almost over. (SOB, SOB) everyone, sob with me!  
  
Everyone: SOB, SOB  
  
Pjewel: Okay, I ist done now.   
  
Kaimara: --; okaaay...that was odd, but funny.  
  
MR: yep. I need a good cry once and a while.  
  
Black13: yea, and maybe then you could get a little of that extra energy outta you.  
  
Pjewel: (gives everyone evil eye) anyone going hyper shall be EXECUTED!! Except for KuramaandHiei4ever, who doesn't know better. (LOL! Sorry if you're reading this, KH4ever.)  
  
KH4ever: Yep. That's me...the person who gets hyper off of a whiff of sugar. Sometimes, I whiff it for breakfast!! Wheee!  
  
Pjewel: --;  
  
Kaimara: hm....  
  
MR: Watcha thinking about? Or are you humming? What are you humming to? Can I hum too? Look at me! I am HYPER! (Slaps forehead )oh, great.  
  
Pjewel: Where's Yami? Hey! Yami, go get the guillotine!!  
  
Yami: . Okay!!! (Hums an executing the priestess song )  
  
MR: Um... can't we be like reasonable? H...how about I just get thrown into the soul room with Baby China?  
  
Pjewel: Um...well...  
  
Black13: TO THE GUILLOTINE!!!!!  
  
KH4ever: What's a gully tine?  
  
Kaimara: No! No executing!  
  
MR: THANK GOODNESS! Pjewel needs more influences like you!  
  
Pjewel: (pout ) Kaimaraaaa! What's wrong with you? I thought you liked bloodshed!!  
  
MR: She's saving the lives of innocent ppl! : P  
  
Kaimara: What are you talking about? Time to call in the samurai from my story!!!  
  
Pjewel: NOW we're talking!!! Hey Sam! Where are you?  
  
Sam: HI! I'm hyper Sam! .   
  
Kaimara: (slaps forehead ) this is ridiculous.  
  
Pjewel: Now we have to execute the executioner!!! Yami, bring another guillotine!!  
  
Yami: Whoohooo! Time to kill the samurai that killed Maiku from Kaimara's story!! (Runs to find another guillotine )  
  
Pjewel: Whee! This is fun!!!   
  
Kaimara: Executing always is. LOL!!!!  
  
MR: Not if you're the one being executed.  
  
Pjewel: Ok, I decided not to execute you.  
  
Kaimara: WHAT???  
  
Pjewel: I shall...er...um...like...sentence you both to cleaning the floors. Ok?  
  
MR: (relieved ) it's better than getting your head chopped off. Hey were you serious?  
  
Pjewel: No, I just wanted to get rid of your hyper state. I would never execute someone.  
  
Sam: Wheeeeeee!!!!  
  
Pjewel: --; unless they're singing hyperactive samurais. LOL! Where'd Yami go?  
  
Yami: I'm right here!! Want the disclaimer, or the guillotine?  
  
Pjewel: actually, we're not going to execute anyone.  
  
Yami: (pout ) no fair.  
  
Pjewel: Can I still have the disclaimer though?  
  
Yami: --; fine. Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh or any of the characters so there. Or I shall execute the lawyers.  
  
Anyways, really, did some of you think that Yugi's going to be the sacrifice? --; You haven't been paying attention, have you? Well, it wouldn't be the first time. LOL! Anyway, why would I sacrifice a runt? He's like sooo not heroic. So unless you want to make assumptions, then I suggest that you read this chapter when 'ALL WILL BECOME CLEAR!!! Yes, it shall. Ok? Thank you for the reviews. This is a pretty long chapter compared to the others since some of you thought the others were too short. LOL!  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Me?" said Yugi bewildered.  
  
"Yugi's the sacrifice?" asked Joey. "Whoa, good luck, man."  
  
"But..." started Yugi.  
  
"Hold on, guys," said Ryushi looking closely at Umiko. "She's pointing to the puzzle."  
  
"I have to sacrifice the puzzle?!" he asked even more confused than he already was.  
  
"Yami." Said Umiko finally.  
  
"Huh?" asked Duke. "What, are you in love with him or something?"  
  
"NO BAKA! HE'S THE SACRIFICE!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
"But..." started Tomoya. "If he's the sacrifice, then..."  
  
"Then what?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Then doesn't Yugi get sacrificed with him?" said Umiko gasping in realization.  
  
"Oh..." said Yugi.  
  
'Yami this is all your fault!' shouted Yugi to him in the mind link.  
  
'MY FAULT?'  
  
'Yes, your fault! If you didn't have to "save the world" then I wouldn't have to die!'  
  
'But I can't help it! It was destined!'  
  
'Blah, blah, blah. Say what you want, but it's all your fault.'  
  
'Why are we fighting? I thought we were friends!'  
  
'"Were" is the key word, Yami. If you hadn't trapped me in that soul room thing, we might still BE friends.'  
  
'Look. I'm sorry, but I was under a lot of pressure at that time and...'  
  
'Okay, you're forgiven'  
  
'But I... what?'  
  
'It's okay, and I'm sorry for...you know, yelling at you for no apparent reason.'  
  
'Me too. And I'm really sorry that you have to you know and that I trapped you in the soul room.'  
  
'That's okay. If it's for saving the world and letting our friends and family have a chance to lead normal lives once more, then it's okay and I'm totally for it.'  
  
Yami was a little more than stunned. One minute they were arguing and now they're apologizing and making up their differences. Wow, he thought to himself. 'Talk about some major mood swings.  
  
'Er...' said Yugi to Yami. 'What are you thinking about?'  
  
'Nothing. Just wanted to know if I can...can you know, take over? If maybe I do, then there might be a possible chance that you may get saved. A little, at least.'  
  
Yugi nodded. 'It might work.'  
  
So he let Yami take over yet again.  
  
"So." Said Yami thinking hard. "How exactly do we do this sacrificing thing? There most likely is a small ritual or something, yes?"  
  
Umiko, Tomoya, and Ryushi nodded. Then Ryushi said,  
  
"We must do the ritual soon or it might be too late."  
  
"Yeah, by the time the Earth's heart stone is in line with the moon. I think." Said Tomoya trying to recall these facts.  
  
"Heart stone?" asked Joey. "The earth has a heart? I'm confuzzled yet again."  
  
"Heart stones have nothing to do with the earth's heart, Joey. It has to do with all of the people in the world's hearts." Explained Tomoya.  
  
"Well, if it has to do with everyone in the world," said Duke. "Then it must be a pretty big stone."  
  
Tomoya nodded. "Yes, and if we hurry and aren't seen, then we can show you, is that okay Umiko?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Let's go!"  
  
They got outside and looked around carefully. Everyone sort of crowded around Yami.  
  
"We must keep him safe!" whispered Ryushi.  
  
"Uh," started Yami a little nervously. "This really isn't necessary."  
  
"Yes it is." Umiko said sternly putting the end to that little doubt.  
  
Umiko and Ryushi picked Duke and Joey to help them defend if necessary. They would have normally have chosen Tomoya, but they seemed to have realized that she and Yami should have a little time together.  
  
A little while later, they could see the peak of a huge mountain. They got to the base of the mountain and stopped.  
  
"It's just a mountain, like any other." Said Tristan.  
  
Umiko walked up to it and traced her finger on one part. She lifted up her finger and they saw a streak of brown dirt on it.  
  
"Long ago," she started. "The heart stone was made. It gets bigger every time people are born and gets smaller when people die. For example, if ten thousand people die because of a war or something, then the mountain would get ten thousand times smaller. If they whole heart stone were wiped out, then the earth would be destroyed. That's why we have to defeat Bakura and protect the stone."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why it's brown." Said Ryou. "You'd expect a heart stone to be a certain color or some thing."  
  
Umiko rubbed away more dirt and told them to come closer. The moon reflected on the stone and it shined. They saw that it was a light pinkish color.  
  
"People used to steal pieces of the stone, causing random people to die. So Master Kinshrew and his followers put a protective shield on it and made it look like dirt. Since then no one knew about the stone or stole pieces of it again."  
  
Everyone was silent and staring at the stone. Suddenly behind them,  
  
"Well, well, well." Said Bakura. "I knew you kids would be useful. Thanks for leading me to the heart stone. Now all I need is to put one more of you in the shadow realm and I shall be powerful enough to defeat you and take over the world!" he shouted laughing evilly.  
  
He looked around at their defiant faces and saw that Serenity was one of the last ones without powers.  
  
"Well little girl," he said. "Are you ready to join your other two friends?"  
  
"Never!" she shouted.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said. He raised his arms and turned her to stone so fast that no one had time to blink.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Joey.  
  
"This has to stop!" shouted Seto.  
  
"We can stop it!" whispered Umiko excitedly. "If we all attack him at the same time then we can restrain him long enough for the ritual!"  
  
"Right," they said getting ready.  
  
Bakura saw that they were suddenly grinning.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted very surprised.  
  
"Ready..." said Umiko. "NOW!"  
  
They all aimed their attacks straight at Bakura at the same time. Once it hit Bakura, he fell to the ground and was instantly bound together by think golden ropes. Bakura swore loudly.  
  
They stared at him, amazed at what they had done. Then Umiko snapped back to reality and said,  
  
"Hurry! We have to do the ritual!"  
  
They ran and followed her. Then suddenly, there was a loud noise, like thunder and a beam of light shot down. When the light cleared away, they saw that it was an old man.  
  
"Master Kinshrew!" gasped Umiko, Ryushi, and Tomoya bowing low. The others followed their lead and also bowed. Master Kinshrew bowed also. Then he got up and said,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Umiko launched into a full-length explanation.  
  
"I see," he said knowingly. "You need help with the ritual, right?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kinshrew." Said Umiko.  
  
"All right." He said.  
  
Kinshrew raised his arms and chanted some words from an ancient language. Then suddenly, a huge circle appeared and glowed. Everyone except Yami and Marik were drawn to a part of the circle.  
  
"I want you all to raise both arms and face your palms toward the person next to you and chant after me." Said Kinshrew taking his place by the circle.  
  
They raised their arms.  
  
"Wind, water, fire, and light," Kinshrew said closing his eyes. "Under the moon you will unite, Ice and thunder rise, you will save us from demise, earth and darkness take your place, together we will save the human race."  
  
They repeated together. Suddenly, the gaps in between them were filled with a multicolored light.  
  
"Now," said Kinshrew. "Aim straight to the heart stone."  
  
They did as told and aimed the power to the heart stone. When it hit it, the shield was gone and before them stood a giant pinkish mountain.  
  
"You may stop now," Kinshrew said lowering his arms.  
  
When they stopped, the power disappeared and they were shot backward from the circle.  
  
"OW!" shouted Joey rubbing his head. "If I wanted to be ejected from something then I would have spent my life as a video tape in a VCR!"  
  
Kinshrew ignored this and said, "We have 5 minutes until the heart stone and moon are in alignment and the sacrifice is made. Oh yes, and may I see who it is?"  
  
Someone pushed Yami forward.  
  
"Uh...I'm the sacrifice." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes," said Kinshrew nodding. "It was foreseen that the pharaoh would be sacrificed. Now, I suggest that you all say your goodbyes. As for me, I am returning to the dojo, fully aware that this will work and that the world will be saved."  
  
Master Kinshrew disappeared.  
  
Everyone started saying goodbyes and giving sympathy and telling who took what on purpose and things like that.  
  
"And last year, I stole your basketball and..." said Joey counting off on his fingers.  
  
"That's enough Joey," said Tristan.  
  
They finished and Umiko took over the countdown.  
  
"We have one more minute!"  
  
Tomoya quickly rushed into Yami's arms crying.  
  
"Yami," she said through sobs. "I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"So am I." He said quietly with tears in his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her. (A/N: They haven't had a decent kiss for a long time!)  
  
"5 seconds!"  
  
Yami broke the kiss and said,  
  
"Go, its almost time," he said pushing her out of the circle.  
  
"4 seconds!"  
  
Tomoya started crying all over again. Joey rubbed his eyes and said,  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, pal," he said, "We all will. It won't be the same without you."  
  
"2 seconds!"  
  
"Bye Yugi," they said sadly.  
  
Yami waved sadly afraid that if he spoke, he would start crying.  
  
"O...one se...second!" said Umiko, her voice breaking.  
  
Suddenly, the heart stone mountain and the moon glowed and the circle that Yami was standing in suddenly burst into flames. Outside he could hear surprised screams. Then just before the flames engulfed him, he heard Tomoya whisper, "I love you, Yami," He was pleasantly surprised, but before he could think about it or return his love for her, his spirit was given up and it shot out of the fire. He stood with a stunned expression, his hand over his heart and then he closed his eyes and his lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
.................................  
  
(Sniff) I feel sooo bad about this that it isn't even funny. (Five seconds later) I still feel bad...ok, I have gotten over it. Ok FYI, there will be one more chapter after this and then is the epilogue. It's just to say who gets married to who and how many kids and stuff like that. I want your SERIOUS OPINIONS ON HOW THIS CHAPTER IS! Ok? Some people will, but others will not and will keep me in a dreadful suspense. I would like it if I could finish with at least 60 reviews for this story. If I do, I'll be super happy. If I don't, I'll be super disappointed. Ok, now, GET OUT THERE AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21Part One

Chapter 21-part one  
  
Ok, maybe you want to see what happens? So I'll keep this disclaimer short and sweet. Yami! Get over here!

Yami: is that how you treat royalty?

Pjewel: um...yes!

Yami: O.o ok so what do you want? P

jewel: You should know by now.

Yami: oh, right. That you sleep with your stuffed dog at night instead of me?

Pjewel: Shut up! That's a secret!

Yami: Where did the others go?

Pjewel: To see KH4ever's sugar collection. Yami: how...interesting... PJewel: You're telling' me. Who knew that sugar could turn 5 different shades of red?!

Yami: yeah ok. So Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh because if she did then I would be her slave and that wouldn't be right because I'm royalty.

Pjewel: Oh please. Whatever. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
OH! ATTENTION!! **YUGIOH PLUSHIES FOR SALE**!!! REVIEW TO SAY WHO YOU WANT! ONE PLUSHIE PER REVIEWER! LIMITED STOCK!!!!!! CHOICES: **Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Joey.** Yami is mine so don't even think about him. (Hugs 10,000 plushies protectively). hmph. But if you're really nice, I'll find another one for you. So...review now (or after you read) and say who you want!!!!!!  
  
Flashbacks are in italics.  
  
.......................................  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tristan. "The thing just...burst into flames!"  
  
"Yeah..." said Joey thoughtfully. "Umiko, is this supposed to happen?"  
  
Umiko nodded sadly. She felt so mixed up right now. For many years, she had been looking for her brother. Then after the long search, she found him and couldn't be anymore happier.  
  
Tears came to Umiko's eyes. She had only stayed with her brother for only a couple of months and then he was gone. Gone...gone...that's all she could think about. Gone. 'It's done.' She thought letting her tears fall. 'Yugi's gone and he's not coming back.' The realization of this created great pain in her heart. More and more tears fell and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She hugged herself. 'If only I could have done something to help.' She thought. Then she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Umiko, are you okay?" asked Ryushi quietly.  
  
"No." she lied hiccupping. "N...no, I'll never be okay."  
  
"Yes you will. You'll feel better about it soon, Miko."  
  
Umiko thought for a moment... 'Miko...where have I heard it before?'  
  
.....................................Flashback.......... Ages: Umiko: 5 Yugi: 7  
  
_"Yugi! Play wif me!" said Umiko.  
  
"I don't want to play, Miko." Grumbled Yugi playing with cars.  
  
"Pwease? I wanna be a Pwincess!"  
  
"Fine, fine," he said. "But what am I?"  
  
"You?" asked the little child thinking hard. "How about donkey? You make good donkey."  
  
"A donkey? Do you know what the other name for a donkey is?"  
  
"Um...I dunno."  
  
"Never mind, but do I still have to be a donkey?"  
  
"Um...you can be... servant! Servant Yugi! And I, Pwincess Umiko, will pay you 50 cents a day! I'm vewy generous!"  
  
"How about 50 dollars?" asked Yugi hopefully.  
  
Umiko stared at him with those penetrating eyes. Then she threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Miko? Are you okay?" asked Yugi with a smile spreading over his face. Then Umiko's infectious laugh had him laughing too. Then all of a sudden, she stopped and said,  
  
"I may be small, but I'm not ignorant. 50 cents it stays."  
  
"Wait!" Yugi said. "I know what I can be!" he started advancing toward her. (a/n: do NOT take that the wrong way!)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tickle Monster!!" he yelled tickling her. The little girl laughed hard and kicked his face with her sneaker, but Yugi didn't let up.  
  
"Yu...Yugi! S...stop I can't ...breathe!"  
  
Yugi finally stopped and started laughing.  
  
_..................End Flashback...................  
  
Umiko smiled slightly at this precious memory. 'Of course,' she thought. 'Yugi used to call me Miko. It was...his nick name for me.' Then tears flowed down her cheeks once more.  
  
...........................  
  
How was chapter 21-part one? I thought it was quite good for one day. Not to fear! Part 2 will be here soon! I even started it. I was originally going to have just one chap. 21, but why rush things? I want to get as many reviews as possible. Consider it punishment for those ppl who didn't review. Hmph. I can't believe I only got TWO reviews for this chapter. TWO!!! That's a pathetic excuse...GO REVIEW TWICE IF YOU HAVE TO! I WANT MORE!!! Sigh. Anyways, review and your part 2 will come soon. Then after the serious things, chapter 22 will be to loosen you up and take a sigh of relief. Yup. So remember...YUGIOH PLUSHIES AVAILABLE NOW! REVIEW TO SAY WHO YOU WANT...ONE PLUSHY PER REVIEWER!! UNLESS YOU'RE NICE! BUT IF YOU WANT TWO, JUST SAY SO.  
  
To **Master Ruby**: To my crazy, yet loyal best friend...me? Vacation? I wish! Thanks, I guess, for the weird compliment. Heck, I don't even remember what it was so if it does not apply to you, kindly forget it and imagine that that sentence says "Seto Kaiba (the idiot...oops) loves you a lot and wishes to marry you." You're pleased...I know it. LOL! What about blushing? That too! Yes, I am as crazy as ever. LOL! Was I ever crazy? I dunno. Also um...hi. (LOL!) Oh. I bet I know which plushie you're choosing. Hm...take a wild guess!!  
  
To **Chi Yagami**: Your reviews are short but appreciated! Did I make you feel good or bad? Maybe both? Whatever. So... you know what I just realized? I don't even know you! Did I ever think of that? No! LOL! All my reviewers that I don't know are my friends! At least, I consider them as friends. What about you?  
  
Plushies! Don't forget the plushies!! Lol!


	22. Chapter 21Part Two

Chapter 21-part two  
  
Pjewel: So. Hope fully, you have learned your lesson all you who did not review. If you're on vacation, you will be spared from my wrath. Heehee. So. (Hugs Yami plushies) let's see who got which plushy YuGiOh doll.  
  
Seto goes to- Master Ruby  
  
Yugi goes to-no one...sorry Yugi...lol  
  
Ryou goes to-KuramaandHiei4ever  
  
Bakura goes to-KuramaandHiei4ever  
  
Malik goes to-KuramaandHiei4ever  
  
Joey goes to-Me! he's my second fav!  
  
So that's that. Oh and Yami goes to me. Duh. SO! Hope you are happy with your plushy dolls! Now getting to the point,  
  
Yami: Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh.  
  
Pjewel: Perfect! Right on cue, just like I ordered you to!  
  
Yami: --;  
  
WARNING: This chapter goes a little fast. So if you don't pay attention, you may not understand stuff.  
  
To Master Ruby: um thank you for reviewing! i have nothing to say!

To KuramaandHiei4ever: now that i have given you 3 plushies...will you do Yami next?

To ppl i forgot...sorry!  
  
.........................  
  
...With Tomoya  
  
As it went up in flames, Tomoya whispered 'I love you, Yami,' into the fire. Now as she stood there with tears coming down, she wondered if it was enough to save him. 'I wonder if he heard me.' She thought. She wanted to end her life right here and now. 'Life isn't worth living if Yami's not here. I just hope he's in a much better place.' She gazed up at the sky, splattered with stars. "If you're up there," she whispered quietly "I want you to know that I'll always love you. Even...even if you're not here physically." Then she squinted her eyes at something in the sky.  
  
...Normal  
  
As Tomoya looked up at the sky, she saw it turn red.  
  
"You guys!" she said pointing to the sky. "Look!"  
  
Everyone looked up and also saw that the sky had turned red.  
  
"It's happening," whispered Umiko.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Seto.  
  
But they would soon find out because four beams of light, just like when Kinshrew came, shot down from the sky. The light was blinding, and they looked away. But when they heard Malik's startled cry, they looked up. It was Tea, Mai, Shizuka, and Serenity. They were free from the shadows.  
  
"NO!!" shouted Bakura who was disappearing before their very eyes. "Don't think you've won yet. I'll be back!!" then he disappeared completely.  
  
"Good riddance," said Tristan.  
  
"Shizuka!" Malik shouted happily forgetting all about Bakura and running to her.  
  
Shizuka gasped as she turned around. "Malik," she whispered as he embraced her tightly. "Malik, you're choking me."  
  
"Sorry," he said loosening up.  
  
"So, sister." Said Seto holding his hand out. "You're back."  
  
Shizuka stared at Seto's hand and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Seto thinking something was wrong.  
  
Shizuka went up and hugged Seto. "You're the stupidest and most self-poised brother ever."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" asked Seto in mock stupidness.  
  
She let go of him and stared at him. "Well, yeah." She laughed.  
  
"That's not funny. --;"  
  
Then all of a sudden, another huge flash of light and the sky turned green. (A/n I know it's weird. I'm running out of colors.)  
  
When the light disappeared, there was a heap of people piled on top of each other. It was only when Shizuka cried, "Mokuba!" that they knew who the pile of people were. They rushed over and saw who they were individually looking for. (A/n: like moms and dads and such.)  
  
"Shauna." Whispered Seto.  
  
"Hello, Seto." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean," he cleared his throat. "let's go."  
  
"No. I'm in no rush," she said putting her arms around his neck. "And you aren't either." She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
(Let's leave the two lovebirds and find out what happens next. Lol)  
  
So. Then they get reunited and happy. Tomoya is reunited with her parents and siblings, and she's happy to see them, but she still feels sad about Yami. (A/n. who wouldn't?) She forced smiles and laughs. Real ones wouldn't come. Maybe they would never come.  
  
Tomoya's Mom: Come on honey let's go home.  
  
Tomoya: No, I have to stay here with the others and help.  
  
Tomoya's Dad: With what?  
  
Tomoya: Stuff.  
  
Brother: --; You just want to stay here with your friends.  
  
Sister: uh huh. He's right.  
  
Tomoya: Johnny, Sara, please, will you shut up?  
  
Tomoya stormed away angrily. They all looked bewildered. Tomoya was usually happy and stuff. Then Umiko came over to them.  
  
Mom: Umiko? Do you know what's—  
  
Umiko: She lost someone close to her.  
  
Dad: Who?  
  
Umiko: Just a very good friend. I think you guys should head home. Tomoya will stay here with us. I think she needs to be alone for a while. So don't worry if she doesn't come home straight away.  
  
Parents: Um...okay.  
  
Johnny: (suddenly shy) You big girl.  
  
Sara: (giggle) I want to be like you.  
  
Umiko laughed a little.  
  
Umiko: You will be, maybe.  
  
Umiko told everyone who was going home to stand in one place. After that, she, Tomoya, and Ryushi transported them back to the mainland. After the three came back, they waited for the next sign. They needn't wait long because from the flames, came a beam of light heading straight up. What was different about this was that it looked like a dragon make it's way up to the sky. After it got up, it split into two. One headed for the heart stone mountain, and the other split again and both went into the flames once more.  
  
"The final sign." Whispered Umiko.  
  
"Oh wow!" said Joey. "I love dragons!!!"  
  
(Remember, the heart stone was revealed.)  
  
The dragon heading for the mountain collided into it.  
  
"Oh..." said Serenity. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
The heart stone glowed and went back to looking like a mountain.  
  
"The shield is back!" said Umiko.  
  
'But Yami's not. Yugi either.' thought Tomoya sadly.  
  
Umiko seemed to know what she was thinking because she said,  
  
"It's okay, Tomoya."  
  
Tomoya didn't say anything. Her eyes were focused on the flames.  
  
"It's ...it's...dying down!" she cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's dying down! The fire!"  
  
They looked over there and sure enough, the fire was getting lower and lower. Then it just extinguished all by itself.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Said Duke.  
  
Umiko and Tomoya ran over to the once alive fire. They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
But they were not awake.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Umiko.  
  
The rest of the group had gathered around now.  
  
"Look," said Joey. "They...weren't even burned! There's not a single burn anywhere!"  
  
Tomoya took Yami's hand and stroked it. It was just as she remembered it except that it was cold. She weaved her fingers between his and held it there. Then suddenly, Yami's hand tightened. Tomoya looked up startled. 'What's going on?' she could see that Umiko was looking at Yugi strangely.  
  
"I...I think they're waking up!!" said Tea very shaken.  
  
Tomoya nodded. She stared at Yami's eyes, struggling to open, desperate to see the world once more.  
  
'Open your eyes! Please, just do it!' Tomoya willed squeezing his hand.  
  
Then as if her plea was answered, his eyes opened. (A/n: thank goodness...if he were really dead...well...I dunno.) On the other side, so did Yugi's. Umiko was screaming with happiness and saying over and over, "You're not dead!"  
  
"What the heck just happened here?" groaned Yugi.  
  
"Well, it's a long story." Said Umiko. "Oh, I can't believe you're alive!!!" then she hugged him so tight, that he was gasping for air.  
  
"Miko...please..."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. And since when do you call me Miko?"  
  
"While I was...where ever I was, I was thinking about my past and I heard myself calling you Miko. So. Yeah."  
  
"Oh...interesting."  
  
...On the other side...  
  
"What the heck?" said Yami sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"To make a long story short, you were sacrificed into a burning fire, everything is back to normal, Bakura is gone, and you're alive again." Said Tomoya.  
  
"I was dead? I didn't feel dead."  
  
"Well you looked it."  
  
Yami thought a moment.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you loved me." Said Yami blushing.  
  
"Oh...that...well yeah." Said Tomoya also blushing.  
  
"You mean it though, right?"  
  
"You and Yugi have separate bodies now don't you? I guess that's proof."  
  
Yami nodded. He got up with some kind of new strength within him. He felt oddly lightheaded. Then he realized that he had to tell Tomoya something. He took her aside from all the rest. When they were well out of hearing distance of the others, he turned to face her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoya asked.  
  
"Well...it's kind of...um..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had been meaning to tell her a long time ago, so he had to bring it out straight. "I love you."  
  
(Awkward silence.)  
  
"Oh!" said Tomoya after awhile. She was startled by his sudden approach. "Well...you know...me too."  
  
"I know,"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Joey and Tristan started clapping, and wiping pretend tears away.  
  
"Bravo! A five-star Broadway performance." Said Joey.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
So thing progress from there, blah, blah, and blah. Umiko and Yugi start talking about their child hood, Ryushi stands there just thinking and every other couple makes out. FINALLY after a while, Ryou says,  
  
"Shouldn't we all be heading home now?"  
  
They agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Hey!!" shouted Joey suddenly. "I got an excellent idea!!"  
  
"Oh really," said Tristan. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Let's all promise each other that in five years, we'll contact each other and have a reunion party!"  
  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
  
"Yea..." said Shizuka. "And by then, some of us might have... kids!"  
  
(Awkward silence.)  
  
"True." They agreed.  
  
So they agreed to contact each other in five years. So they each went their separate ways, each leading to their homes, families, and their future.  
  
THE END...or is it? ..........................  
  
Oh wow. It was much longer than I expected. BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! The epilogue is next! It's their reunion party! It's going to be cool, just you wait! Ok? Don't give up on me yet!!!!!! Please, please, please, review, and tell me what you think about this chapter!!


	23. Epilouge

Chapter 22- Epilogue

HI! Welcome to the final chapter of The New Mission! The title was like whatever because I couldn't think of another one. Sorry it took me like a month or two to update! I was super busy! Die Honors classes!!! Oh well, its kind of fun at the same time. (The people, not the work) So, you have to review! It's vital! Like vital organs! Lol! That was random! Whatever! FYI: there will be MIGHT be a sequel. But that depends on if you review and IF I feel like doing it and IF I get to finish my other fics. Sorry! Okay then... LUV YA!!! LUV YAMI TOO! Hehehe...I don't own YuGiOh...after a year and everything...we can still hope. Lol.

Oh! Yugi got taller in five years. Oh this chapter is kind of long so beware.

..............................

It was five years ago that Joey had come up with the idea to meet up five years in the future. They had all agreed. Now five years later, they had each remembered their promise and most of them had assembled in Seto's mansion.

-5 years later at Seto's mansion-

"I didn't think that half of us would show up!" said Yugi.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Tristan staring at the paper cup in his hand.

"I dunno, now that we're older, I thought we might have had more important things to do." He explained.

"Not really," said Yami. "The only important thing was to find a babysitter, but then Seto said to bring the kids so we gave up on that." He added grinning.

"There's nothing more important than friends." Said Seto suddenly.

(Shocked silence followed by laughter)

"What?" Seto asked angrily.

"Wow, Seto." Laughed Yugi. "You've changed! A lot! "

"Marriage probably knocked some sense into him," said Tristan.

"That is a very strong possibility," considered Yami trying not to laugh. Then he turned around.

"Serena!!" he yelled. "Get away from the stairs!"

He rescued his three-year old from the stairs.

"What have I told you about stairs?" he scolded.

Serena only giggled and said, "Daddy! Up!"

"Ok, ok," he said lifting Serena up in his arms. He walked back to the stunned looking group.

"Kids," Yami explained.

Seto nodded knowingly.

"You know," said Tristan suddenly staring at Serena. "She kinda looks like you."

"Yeah," observed Yugi. "She's got your eyes and Tomoya's hair. Though...it would have been funny if she had wild hair like yours."

"You should talk," snapped Yami. "Your hair is almost exactly like mine."

"You know...he's right!" laughed Tristan.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The short butler went and opened it. When he did, he nearly got run over by a little boy.

"Kazuo!" groaned Joey apologizing to the man and watching his son run around the house. "You're going to get lost!"

Mai stepped into the house with another kid. "Nice place, right Emi?" She asked. The two-year-old nodded as she stared at the ceiling in awe. "Come on, let's go find the girls,"

"Mai! Where'd you go? Oh. There you are." Said Joey breathlessly. "I swear, we need a leash on this kid." He said holding Kazuo.

"Well, now we know who he takes after," laughed Mai.

"WAIT!" Joey yelled as Kazuo tore out of his grasp and ran up the stairs to where Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Tristan were standing.

Serena caught sight of the blond blur that was running and yelled, "Kazuo!"

The blur stopped and grinned up at Serena.

"Hi, Serena!" he said breathlessly.

Serena jumped down. "Wanna play wif me?"

"Yea!" Kazuo said taking out his duel monsters cards.

"Ooo!" Serena squealed. Then she turned to Yami. "Daddy! Where are _my_ cards?"

Yami sighed and took them out of his pocket. "Here you go." He said handing her a bunch of cards.

She took them and showed them to Kazuo. "Look! This is called an...um...mermaid! It's my favorite card! Uncle Yugi gave it to me!" she said. "Right?" she asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

Serena and Kazuo started comparing cards quietly.

Then, Joey huffed up the stairs.

"Kaiba," he groaned. "You really need to put in an escalator."

"Looks like some one's out of shape." Seto sneered. (A/n: some things never change)

"Actually, I think that running after a two and three year old is plenty of exercise." He said sitting on the sofa and pouring himself some soda.

"Too true," nodded Yami and Seto unhappily.

"Wait," said Yugi. "Where's Kristine?"

Seto shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't care about your own daughter?" asked Yami in surprise.

Seto was spared telling him the answer when Joey suddenly screamed in pain.

"KAIBA! WHEN DID YOU GET A DOG!?"

"I didn't. And don't you ever call my daughter a dog, you dog." He said pulling Kristine off of Joey. "Good job, Kristine," he added lifting her up and kissing her forehead. Kristine jumped down and asked, "I want my cards, daddy." She said staring at him with those blue eyes.

"Ok," he said taking them out and giving them to Kristine. She took them and started comparing them with Serena and Kazuo's.

Kristine's twin, Hideo crawled up the stairs. He shot an evil look at Joey with his blue eyes and walked to Serena.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi! Wanna play wif me an' Kazuo and Kristine?"

"Ok." He said taking his cards out of his pocket.

"Well," said Yami. "At least we know that they all inherited our love for duel monsters."

"Yep." They agreed.

(Forget the guys for a moment)

(This is going on with the gals at the same time it goes on with the guys.)

Mai walked to a big double door.

"Well Emi, time to meet your friends."

She opened the door. A collective gasp went around the room.

"MAI!" Shauna exclaimed. "You're finally here!!"

"Yup. Who's missing?"

"Shizuka, Tea, and Umiko...oh, and their guys." Said Shauna. "Oh! Look! Meet Keiko!" she added pointing to another girl who was deep in conversation with Tomoya.

"Keiko!" yelled Shauna.

"What? Oh, hello!" Keiko said getting up. "I came with Yugi." She explained.

"Oh you mean.... oh!" Mai said.

"Yep," she said cheerfully wiggling her finger, which held a nice engagement ring.

"Nice!" said Mai.

"Yeah, isn't it?" she asked

"Where's Kazuo?" asked Serenity.

"With Joey. I expect that Serena, Kristine, and Hideo are also with the guys?"

Emi saw Serenity and ran toward her aunt. "HI!"

"Hello, Emiko!" said Serenity pulling the little girl into her lap. "Did your daddy get you guys lost again?"

Emi nodded fervently.

"Figures," said Tomoya. "Some things never change."

"That's true." They agreed.

They were all silent for a while. Then the door slammed open and they all jumped.

"Sorry we're late!" said Umiko desperately.

"Yeah," said Tea taking her coat off. "Men never ask for directions."

"Yeah" said Shizuka.

"Well," said Shauna. "We're glad you're finally here! We were sort of waiting for you."

"Sorry," Umiko said again.

They were all silent again. Then Umiko said to Tomoya,

"I wonder if you can still use your powers. I can."

"So can I. And Yami too," said Tomoya.

"I see."

"Hey..." said Tomoya suddenly. "What if some of our kids got powers from us? What would happen?"

Silence again.

"It probably wouldn't show until they're older." Said Shizuka.

"I'm just worried that they might abuse their powers...you know?" said Tomoya.

"I'm worried about..." started Umiko. She left the sentence unfinished, as they all knew what she was thinking. What would happen if their secret got out? Who would go after them? What new danger was waiting for them?

........Later...(after dinner)

"Geez," said Joey. "Kazuo, why are you _wearing_ your food?" he asked wiping Kazuo's face.

"Food is fun!" he giggled.

"All right, go ask your mommy for new clothes," he said.

Kazuo ran off in search of Mai. Joey stood up and observed the mess. Yami and Seto were holding their kids by the back of their shirt collars. (A/n: I forgot, Yami also has a 2-year-old son.)

" That's the last time both of you are getting soup." Yami said walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Next time," said Seto to Kristine and Hideo. "Take a bath in water, not in your food."

Joey noticed that Yugi, Keiko, Tristan and Serenity were watching nervously from a distance. Joey felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Emi. He picked her up.

"You seem to be the only one who didn't take a bath in their soup." Joey said.

"I'm clean." She said.

"Yes, you are."

"And sparkly."

"Yep."

"I'm a starfish."

"No you're not!" Joey laughed and hugged Emi.

"What am I?" Emi asked.

"You're my little girl." Joey said. (A/n: AWW! That was so kawaii!)

... Later..........

Since they all lived so far away, Seto invited them over to spend the night at his place. After all, he did have enough rooms.

Tomoya and Yami put Serena and Aki in their crib. Running around with their friend tired them out, because they were already asleep. After they had put them down, they stared at them with their arms around each other.

"They're so adorable," Tomoya whispered.

"Yeah," Yami said burying his face in Tomoya's dark hair. He closed his eyes. "Yeah they are."

"I'm so tired," Tomoya sighed. "Why did we ever decide to have kids?" she asked.

Yami stared at her. "Because of they way you get them." He said. (A/n: yes, he means _that_)

"Oh stop it," Tomoya laughed.

"But it's true. You have to admit it."

"I...guess..." she laughed.

Yami kissed Tomoya. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. As each second passed, their kiss grew more and more passionate. Then they heard it. A giggle. They broke apart and found that-

"Serena!" They said in unison.

Serena giggled.

"I thought she was asleep," Yami said to Tomoya.

"So did I,"

"I pretend!" she giggled.

"Oh, what do you want?" Tomoya asked.

"A kissie!" she said laughing and clapping her hands together.

They sighed and they both kissed Serena on the cheek.

"Yay!"

"All right, Serena." Yami said. "Go to sleep now."

" 'Kay!"

She laid down once again and instantly fell asleep.

"Well, that takes care of that," Tomoya said.

"Yes." Yami said kissing her again. "Yes it does."

**THE END!!!!**

YAY! It's finally finished! Whoohoo!! Hallelujah! I luv you! I luv me! I luv Yami! And also...I luv...Yoh, and Inu Yasha and others! Whee! Review!!!!!!


End file.
